Los Nuevos Sannin
by Heero Root
Summary: Por un malentendido, te vas de la aldea para entrenar, pero pasando los años te das cuenta que el peor enemigo sigue con vida, tu deber como nuevo sannin es derrotarlo...NaruHina
1. El escape de Naruto

**Aquí traigo otra historia mas, espero que les guste, informo que los personajes no me pertenecen solamente la historia**

* * *

**Los Nuevos Sannin**

**1.- El escape de Naruto**

Era un día cualquier en la aldea de Konoha, bueno exceptuando a una persona y esa era el Ninja nº 1 en sorprender a la gente, Naruto Uzumaki, ya que en ese día se iba a declarar a Hinata Hyuuga, desde que la ojiperla se declaro desde la pelea contra Pein, empezó a sentir cosas por la heredera del clan Hyuuga, sentía mariposas en su estomago y cada vez que la nombraban se ponía nervioso y solamente se dieron cuentas sus amigos de equipo, los cuales eran Sakura y Sasuke, este ultimo volvió después de tener una pelea con el rubio, el cual habían hecho un trato el cual consistía si ganaba el rubio, Sasuke volvía a la aldea, pero si perdía lo dejaría en paz hasta que el decidiera volver, pero no a tenido oportunidad de conversar con ella, ya que luego la traición de Danzou, la pelea que tubo con Sasuke por segunda vez en el valle del fin y que este volviera luego de ser derrotado por el rubio, además de pelear casi a muerte contra Madara, el cual se cree que esta muerto y que Tsunade despertó del coma y volvió a su cargo, han pasado 1 año y durante ese tiempo no a tenido tiempo de conversar con ella.

Naruto: hoy será el día en que hable con Hinata-chan y le responda, lo que me dijo hace tiempo atrás, nada y nadie me detendrá

Justo en ese momento tocan la puerta del departamento del rubio, al abrir se dio cuenta que eran sus compañeros de equipo, Sasuke y Sakura que lo venían a buscar ya que la Hokage los llamaban para una misión, esto hizo feliz en parte al rubio, ya que tenia que esperar otra vez para su declaración, Sakura y Sasuke se dieron cuenta que no estaba sonriendo como siempre, salieron del departamento del rubio rumbo hacia la torre Hokage, Tsunade lo estaba esperando entraron los tres, la rubia Hokage se dio cuenta del animo del rubio ya que no entro como siempre, entonces hablo.

Tsunade: bueno los llame, ya que les tengo dos misiones, la primera es ir a un aldea que esta muy cerca de aquí y ver que no necesitan nada, ya que eh sabido que esta con muy bajo porcentaje de ganancias, la segunda es de escoltas del Kazekage que llegara hoy por los próximos exámenes chunnin que se realizaran.

Naruto: QUE?? Gaara va a venir

Tsunade: así es, es por eso que Naruto tu iras a la aldea, Sasuke y Sakura se quedaran aquí para recibir al Kazekage

Naruto: entonces por que no me quedo y alguno de ellos va a la aldea

Tsunade: por que yo lo digo, además quiero que te despejes un poco ya que te eh visto con muy poco ánimos estos días, ya que quiero que tu y Sasuke estén preparados para que participen en el examen, ya que un son genins

Naruto: pero Tsu…

Tsunade: pero nada ya lo decidí y punto

Naruto: esta bien iré a esa misión yo solo, además partiré de inmediato ya que tengo algo importante que hacer

Con esto ultimo dejo con la duda a los presentes, ya que no sabían que era tan importante para que Naruto se quedara en la aldea o volviera inmediatamente, luego de esto Naruto partió a su departamento, Sakura y Sasuke también partieron ya que tenían que esperar la llegada de Gaara, además tenían que hablar del tema de Naruto y Hinata y como podían ayudar al rubio para que se declarara rápidamente, sin saber que el rubio tenia ese plan de mucho antes, una vez que Naruto se fue a su misión, Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban en la casa de este ultimo hablando sobre el tema

Sakura: Sasuke-kun como aremos para que Naruto se declare a Hinata

Sasuke: estoy pensando

Sasuke se quedo pensando un buen rato hasta que ideo un plan

Sasuke: lo tengo, se como Naruto ara que se declare a Hinata

Sakura: y como seria

Sasuke: muy fácil, hay que darle celos

Sakura: celos?? Pero como

Sasuke: bueno tendremos que buscar a alguien que ayude en ese cometido y tengo pensado en quien puede ser

Sakura: y quien puede ser, no creo que sea Kiba ya que el esta la Ino-cerda, Shino la ve como una hermana, Neji esta con Tenten

Sasuke: muy fácil, le pediremos ayuda a Gaara

Sakura: a Gaara??

Sasuke: así es, como viene hacia aquí, le pediremos ayuda, el dobe vera como la esta perdiendo, y como lo conocemos no se dará por vencido y peleara por ella, hasta que se declare

Sakura: mmmm, podría funcionar

Sasuke: entonces esta decido, tu ve por Hinata y le explicaremos el plan, y luego a Gaara cuando llegue

Sakura: Sasuke una pregunta

Sasuke: dime

Sakura: por que haces todo esto

Sasuke: por que el dobe es mi hermano, el me ayudado cuando lo mas necesitaba, y tu por que lo haces

Sakura: por que el merece ser feliz, además el te trajo otra vez conmigo

Luego de eso se besaron, Sakura fue en búsqueda de Hinata, para poder comentarle el plan, una vez que los tres estaban en la mansión Uchiha, le comentaron el plan claro omitiendo la parte de que Naruto la amaba, y que este plan le servia a ella para que Naruto se diera cuenta que estaba perdiendo a la persona que lo amaba.

Hinata: están seguros que Naruto-kun lo tomara bien, no quiero que piense mal

Sakura: claro que si Hinata, esto lo hacemos por ti, para que el tonto de Naruto se de cuenta que realmente lo amas

Sasuke: tiene razón Sakura, esto es por tu bien y por el bien del dobe (esto último lo dijo muy bajo)

Hinata: Sasuke-san dijo algo

Sasuke: no eh dicho nada, bueno ahora hay que esperar a que llegue Gaara para explicarle el plan

El tiempo había pasado rápidamente, Gaara ya había llegado y le habían comentado el verdadero plan, este acepto con gusto ya que también quería ayudar a Naruto, mientras tanto el rubio Ninja ya venia de vuelta de su aburrida misión, quería llegar pronto a Konoha para ver a Hinata y así decirle lo mucho que la quería, cuando pudo ver las puertas de la aldea se alegro mucho, se fue a su departamento tomo una ducho y fue a la florería Yamanaka para poder comprar un ramo de flores para su amada, cuando las compro se alegro mucho al no encontrarse con Ino, ya que si lo veía le iba a estar interrogando para quien eran las flores, mientras esto pasaba un grupo de Shinobi estaba en una plaza de la aldea esperando el mejor momento para dar inicio el plan.

…: ustedes creen que pasara por aquí

…: claro que si tiene que ir a dejar el informe de la misión

…: váyanse ahí viene, siento su chakra muy cerca

Entonces dos sombras desaparecieron del lugar, dejando solos a dos personas

…: Hinata-san debes calmarte, ya veras que dará resultado, conociendo como es Naruto no se dará por vencido

Hinata: usted cree Gaara-sama

Gaara: claro que si, bueno tomemos posiciones esta muy cerca

Entonces Gaara abrazo a Hinata, logrando que esta se sorprendiera y se sonrojara, cuando escucharon unos pasos, empezaron con el plan

Gaara: Hinata, hoy te vez muy hermosa lo sabias

Hinata: gracias Gaara-kun

Gaara: y haz pensado en lo que te ofrecí, de irte conmigo después de los exámenes

Hinata: claro que lo eh pensado, y eh decidido que si, me voy contigo ya que en esta aldea nada me une, exceptuando mis amigos y mi familia

Naruto había visto y escuchado todo, su corazón se sentía destrozado, nunca pensó que su amada de ojos de luna ya lo había olvidado, quería llorar, pero no tenia las fuerzas necesarias para hacerla, dejando caer el ramo de flores se iba a dar vuelta cuando su amigo Gaara le hablo

Gaara: oh Naruto, llegaste como has estado

Naruto: no tan bien como tu, pero discúlpenme tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer

Naruto se marcho mirando fríamente y con tristeza a la pareja, Hinata había visto a su amado, algo en ella decía que el plan no había funcionado como pensaron, sin pensarlo dos veces decidió seguir al rubio, Gaara también lo había visto en los ojos de su amigo, algo le decía que no había salido muy bien que digamos, sin mas se retiro al hotel donde estaba hospedado, cuando Naruto llega al despacho de la quinta entro no sin antes llamar y esperar respuesta, Tsunade lo otorgo, ya que no sabia de quien se trataba además eran las 8 de la noche, no esperaba a nadie, cuando el rubio entro Tsunade se llevo la gran sorpresa de encontrarse con Naruto y que este entrara muy calmadamente e incluso se sorprendió ya que llamo antes de entrar, además vio que la mirada de Naruto ya no tenia ese brillo especial que tenia, ahora esos ojos estaban apagados con tristeza, Naruto le entrego el informe y estaba a punto de marcharse pero fue detenido por Tsunade

Tsunade: que te sucede Naruto, no estas con el animo de siempre

Naruto: no me sucede nada Tsunade-sama

Naruto iba a seguir su camino pero se detuvo antes

Naruto: Tsunade-sama le voy a pedir un favor

Tsunade: claro dime que es lo que quieres

Naruto: darme la autorización de irme de la aldea

Tsunade: QUE?? Estas loco, pronto vienen los exámenes

Naruto: lo se, pero quiero terminar mi entrenamiento del modo ermitaño

Tsunade: estas seguro de esto

Naruto: completamente

Tsunade: esta bien, puedes ir

Naruto iba a salir cuando siente un chakra conocido, entonces decide salir por la ventana no sin antes decir

Naruto: a y otra cosa Tsunade-sama, no le cuente a nadie de mi decisión, ya que lo mas seguro es que me van a seguir, le estaré enviando ranas mensajeras para que sepa como va mi entrenamiento

Entonces Naruto sale del edificio y justo en ese momento entra Hinata muy agitada, Tsunade le pregunta por que entra así, Hinata solamente pregunta si Naruto estuvo aquí, ella le responde que recién se fue, entonces Hinata iba a partir de nuevo pero fue detenida por la voz de Tsunade y le pregunta por que esta buscando a Naruto tan desesperadamente, Hinata le contó todo lo sucedido, entonces Tsunade se dio cuenta de por que la decisión de Naruto por ir a entrenar, sin mas le dio la autorización de retirarse a Hinata

Tsunade: _ahora entiendo tu decisión Naruto_

Naruto se había detenido en una pequeña plaza, muy cerca de su departamento, se sentó un momento, justo en ese instante iban pasando Sakura y Sasuke, se sorprendieron ver a Naruto sentado solo, ellos pensaron que lo mas seguro era que estuviera con Hinata, pero vieron su rostro algo había pasado, se acercaron a el y le preguntaron

Sakura: por que tan solo Naruto

Naruto: por que dos personas se enamoran? No será por que se necesiten el uno al otro, pero necesidad y amor no son lo mismo

Esta respuesta dejo sorprendido a la pareja, entonces volvieron a preguntar

Sasuke: te encuentras bien dobe

Naruto: si me encuentro bien, no se preocupen, me retiro llegue muy cansado de la misión y quiero descansar

Mintió Naruto, sin más se retiro a su departamento para buscar sus cosas e invocar a Fukasaku, una vez listas sus cosas convoco al viejo sapo y le explico su decisión.

Fukasaku: esta bien Naruto-chan

Luego de esto el sapo desapareció, dejando nuevamente solo, Naruto vio la aldea por última vez y dijo

Naruto: adiós Konoha

Acto seguido se ve Fukasaku en el monte Myobokuzan.

Fukasaku: **Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu** (Jutsu de Invocación Inversa)

Mientras tanto Hinata seguía buscando a Naruto, no lograba encontrarlo incluso utilizo el Byakugan para poder encontrarlo mas rápido, pero no tubo ningún resultado, entonces pensó que podía estar en su departamento, partió rápidamente, al llegar vio todo el lugar desocupado, empezó a buscar por el lugar pero para su sorpresa vio que ninguna de las cosas del rubio, no estaban, se fue al living del lugar y se puso a llorar, hasta que sintió unos golpes en la puerta, fue abrir pensando que tal vez sea el rubio de sus sueño, pero la desilusión llego ya que no era, eran Sakura y Sasuke que iban a ver a su amigo, ya que lo encontraron raro con se vieron, Sakura vio a Hinata con lagrimas en los ojos, esta sin mas se lanzo a los brazos de la pelirosa, diciendo

Hinata: lo...perdí…lo perdí…para siempre

* * *

Bueno aquí termino el capitulo, que pasara ahora, realmente Naruto se fue, Hinata que ara, bueno voy a clarar que a pesar que subí esta historia, y el príncipe de konoha, igual voy a continuar mis otras historia, tal vez los capítulos sean algo lento en subir, ya que estaré escribiendo otras historias para que no se me olviden, pero como dije no las voy a dejar a un lado, bueno eso no mas

Xau

**Heero Kusanagi**


	2. El Torneo, el regreso del ermitaño sapo

**2.- El torneo, el regreso del ermitaño sapo**

Han pasado 5 años desde que Naruto se fue de la aldea, todos los amigos del rubio tienen entre 21 y 22 años, cuando estos se enteraron que Naruto se había ido no la podían creer, todos preguntaron por que lo había hecho, Tsunade solamente decía que tenia que buscar información sobre su familia, en parte esto era verdad ya que Naruto luego de haber terminado su entrenamiento, decidió buscar información sobre su familia por parte de madre, además como Tsunade había prometido a Naruto, no dijo el verdadero motivo pero a veces quería decirlo, ya que Hinata Hyuuga siempre se veía muy triste ya no sonreía como antes, a pesar de haberse convertido en una gran kunoichi, como había dicho el tiempo paso, entonces Tsunade decide hacer un torneo para poder elegir a unos nuevos sannin, mando a construir un estadio mas grande, además con esta idea podría traer de vuelta a Naruto además de decir un gran secreto, cuando recibió la ultima rana mensajera, Tsunade le mando un mensaje de vuelta diciendo su idea y sobre contar quien eran sus verdaderos padres, Naruto accedió con la idea, y así pasaron los meses hasta que llego el momento tan esperado para todos los ninjas, ya que la fin podrían demostrar lo que eran, en la entrada de la aldea se podía ver a los dos guardias de siempre, Kotetsu e Izumo (creo que así se llaman), como siempre estaban aburridos sin hacer nada, bueno ahora tenían mas gente que ver por el asunto del torneo, gente de varias partes venían, estaban punto de irse por el cambio de turno, cuando ven unas sombras en el horizonte, se podían ver que eran 5 sombras, las cuales dos de ellas eran enormes, dos mas estaban sobre están y la ultima era de una persona, cuando las sombras llegaron a la entrada, se sorprendieron ya que pudo ver que las dos grandes sombras eran dos sapos una de color amarilla y la otra de color rojo, las dos sombras que venían arriba de estas era otro sapo de aspecto viejo y una niña que vestía de yukata de color rosado pálido, se sorprendieron a un mas cuando la otra sombra era de una persona alta, venia vestido con una capa muy similar al de yondaime, pero la única diferencia era el color ya que era un rojo bermellón y llamas negras al final de la capa y no tenia mangas dejando ver sus brazos bien formados y un capucha en esta la cual no dejaba ver su pelo o sus ojos, también traía una bufanda roja que esta impedía ver su boca, una polera era negra sin mangas(como la de Itachi cuando esta en Akatsuki) unos pantalones negro (igual a Kakashi cuando es jounin), sandalias negras (las mismas de Naruto en Shippuden), unas vendas que llegaban hasta el antebrazo, unos guantes negros sin dedos y un gran pergamino en la espalda, Kotetsu asombrado pregunta.

Kotetsu: quienes son y a que vienen a Konoha

Entonces el sapo viejo salta de la cabeza de la rana roja y dice

Rana: soy Fukasaku y vengo por que la Hokage a invitado a mi discípulo a participar en el torneo

Fukasaku muestra el permiso, entonces Kotetsu los deja entrar, quedando pensativo, entonces su compañero se acerca y le pregunta

Izumo: que te pasa Kotetsu

Kotetsu: no se te hacen conocidos esos dos sapos grandes

Izumo: te refieres al rojo y al amarillo, viéndolos bien si se me hacen conocido, no eran lo que usaba Naruto cuando estaba aquí, no creerás que sea el

Kotetsu: no lo se, tal vez si vamos al torneo tal vez sepamos

El grupo recién llegado paseaba por las calles de Konoha, dirigiéndose hacia la torre Hokage, mientras caminaban todas las personas veían al grupo, en especial los tres sapos ya que se le hacían conocidos, al llegar al edifico se encuentran con Shizune, el viejo sapo pide una audiencia con la Hokage, esta les dice que esperen un momento que estaba ocupada con las personas que iban a participar en el torneo, el viejo sapo acepto esperar, mientras que los grandes sapos estaban afuera jugando con la pequeña niña, el hombre estaba sentado de bajo la sombra de un árbol y con el gran pergamino a un costado, al parecer estaba meditando ya que no hacia ningún movimiento alguno solamente el de la respiración, mientras tanto en la oficina de la Hokage, estaban todas las personas que iban a participar (Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Chougi, Shino, Suigetsu, Karin), Tsunade le estaba explicando a que hora iba a iniciar el torneo y las reglas, una vez terminada esto Shizune entra muy despacio, y se acerca a su maestra y le dice algo en el oído, por un instante Tsunade sonrío, todos se dieron cuenta de eso, por que lo hacia, a que se debía, que le dijo Shizune, esas eran las preguntas que rondaban de las 13 personas que estaban ahí, entonces Sasuke hablo de pronto

Sasuke: Tsunade-sama una pregunta

Tsunade: dime Sasuke

Sasuke: me eh dado cuenta que hay trece personas que van a participar en el torneo, acaso va haber una persona que va a pelear directamente en la final

Tsunade: te equivocas, de hecho hoy acaba de llegar la última persona que peleara en el torneo

Sasuke: y se puede saber quien es

Tsunade: lamentablemente no se su nombre, solamente se que fue entrenado por un gran maestro

Sakura: pero Sensei, como permitió entrar a alguien que no sabe su nombre, que pasaría si es un hombre de Danzou, puede suceder algo similar a lo que le paso a Sai

Tsunade: lo se perfectamente Sakura, y también es una lastima a ver perdido a un gran Ninja como Sai, pero como sabemos Sai murió porque sabia muchas cosas de Danzou

Sakura: lo se, Sensei pero no quiero que ocurra de nuevo

Tsunade: no te preocupes, mira are lo siguiente, voy hablar con el maestro de este sujeto, para que le diga si es posible que pelee en el torneo con su verdadero nombre

Todos escucharon atentamente la respuesta, pero cuatro de ellos se quedaron analizando la respuesta dada por la Hokage, al parecer Tsunade si conocía la verdadera identidad del sujeto misterioso, pero no la quería decir, entonces sin mas que decir Tsunade, ordeno que salieran del lugar ya que mañana iba dar inicio el torneo y necesitaban descansar, cuando salieron vieron al viejo sapo entrar, Sakura lo observo quedando muy pensativa, Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso y le pregunta

Sasuke: que sucede Sakura

Sakura: no nada, bueno en realidad ese sapo se me hace conocido

Todos que iban adelante cuando escucharon esto, se dieron vuelta y también observaron al viejo sapo cuando entraba a la oficina, hasta que Shikamaru hablo

Shikamaru: tienes razón, se me hace conocido, no se parece al sapo que trajo el mensaje a Naruto y que se lo llevo a entrenar antes del ataque de Pain

Todos se quedaron pensando cuando de pronto Hinata salio corriendo del lugar, todos la siguieron, cuando salieron la vieron conversando con un gran sapo rojo, entonces se acercaron para escuchar la conversación

Hinta: etto…disculpe

SapoRojo: si dime

Hinata: por casualidad, usted conoce o es uno de los sapos de Naruto-kun

SapoRojo: de Naruto…si lo conozco y si lo soy, por que lo preguntas

Hinata: me gustaría saber si volvió a la aldea

Gamakishi se quedo pensando un momento, no quería decir la verdad, entonces en ese momento, Gamatatsu se acerco ya que se encontraba jugando con la pequeña niña, dejando a esta al lado del sujeto que estaba debajo del árbol

Gamatatsu: Gamakishi-niisan, que sucede

Gamakishi: nada Gamatatsu, solamente me están preguntando por Naruto

Gamatatsu: ya veo

Hinata: entonces el volvió cierto

Dijo esto con una gran esperanza en sus ojos, por volver a ver a su amado rubio, entonces escucho la respuesta de Gamakishi

Gamakishi: lo siento, pero el no volvió, el sigue en su viaje

Hinata al instante se entristeció, entonces dice

Hinata: oh, ya veo…le puedo pedir un favor

Gamakishi: claro, lo que digas

Hinata: le puede decir cuando lo vea, que lo extraño mucho y que además deseo conversar con el

Gamakishi: no te preocupes, yo le diré, pero como te llamas

Hinata: me llamo Hinata…Hinata Hyuuga

Gamakishi y Gamatatsu se quedaron sorprendidos por el nombre, pero lo aparentaron bien, esa es la mujer que hizo sufrir a Naruto bueno eso fue lo que les dijo Naruto, cuando llego al entrenamiento, entonces el grupo se fue del lugar, no si antes ver al sujeto que estaba con la niña dormida en sus piernas, Sasuke y Neji lo miraron seriamente, algo en ese sujeto se le hacia familiar, luego de esperar un rato Fukasaku sale de la torre Hokage, diciéndole, que tienen que esperar hasta mañana para el torneo, entonces sin mas se fueron a un viejo departamento, entonces la noche paso muy rápidamente, llegando un nuevo día, el estadio que se encontraba muy cerca de los lugares de entrenamiento, estaba totalmente repleto de gente, en las cuales había Feudales, clanes importante del país de Fuego y de Konoha, los sensei de los grupos participante, y demás gente de la aldea, incluso estaba Temari que era la embajadora de Suna en Konoha, fue invitada ya que Gaara quería hacer algo similar en su aldea, estaba Genma al medio de la arena, estaba esperando las palabras de la Hokage para que comenzara el torneo, cuando de pronto Tsunade hablo

Tsunade: gente de Konoha, Feudales y lideres de los clanes, voy a dar inicio el primer torneo de rango sannin, espero que las batallas sea de su agrado, sin mas que comience el sorteo de las batallas

Genma: bueno como dijo la Hokage, daré el inicio de las peleas, por favor que entren los participantes

De pronto los participantes entraron a la gran arena, mientras que esto ocurría en las gradas varias personas empezaron hablar.

Gai: hoy Lee va a demostrar el poder de juventud y vencerá a tu discípulo, Sasuke Uchiha, mi eterno rival

Kakashi: decías algo Gai

Gai: a te maldigo Kakashi.

Anko: te puedes callar de una vez

Kurenai: déjalo Anko, Gai es así

Anko: pero me desespera

Cerca de ahi

Hanabi: padre tú crees que mi neesan o Neji-niisan ganen sus peleas

Hiashi: puedo decir que si, tu primo es un excelente Ninja y tú hermana también lo es, a demostrado una gran fuerza

Muy cerca de ahí también estaban las dos grandes sapos junto a la pequeña niña, la cual estaba sobre la cabeza de Gamakishi

…: Gamakishi-niisan tu crees que oto-san gane el torneo

Gamakishi: claro que si Suou, tu padre va a ganar este torneo

Gamatatsu: Nissan, tengo hambre

Gamakishi: esta bien anda a comer algo y luego vuelves

Gamatatsu se fue a comer, mientras esto pasaba Kakashi veía a esos dos grandes sapos, los conocía esos sapos eran de Naruto, entonces significan que Naruto esta aquí, pero donde pensaba Kakashi mientras volvía a mirar al centro de la arena que se estaban llevando a cabo el sorteo

Genma: señores el sorteo acaba de terminar, y las peleas quedaron así

1º pelea: Rock Lee v/s El ermitaño

Cuando escucharon ese nombre toda la gente empezó hablar sobre quien es ese sujeto misterioso

Hanabi: otosan, sabes quien es el

Hiashi: no hija no lo se

Cerca de ahí

Gai: pobre sujeto, le toco pelear contra mi Lee, que mala suerte para el

Kakashi: no lo creo Gai, si su nombre es el ermitaño debe ser por algo

Suou: VAMOS, OTOSAN TU PUEDES GANAR

Kakashi escucho esto y se giro para ver de donde venia ese grito, y su sorpresa fue que era la pequeña niña que estaba con el sapo de Naruto, entonces pensó que tal vez ese sujeto no sea el hijo de su maestro, además por lo que escucho de la Hokage este se fue al país del remolino, mientras tanto en el palco de la Hokage

Tsunade: con que va a pelear en la primera pelea

Fukasaku: así es, podrás ver todo lo que ha mejorado en su entrenamiento

Tsunade: si ya deseo que inicie la pelea, pero por que no utilizo su verdadero nombre, iba a ser una gran sorpresa para sus amigos

Fukasaku: el me dijo, que quería hacer honor a Jiraiya-chan, además si ganaba o perdía el torneo tal vez lo diga

Tsunade: espero que lo cumpla gane o pierda, ya que también tengo decidido contar la verdad sobre su origen y mas cuando se entere de un pequeña sorpresa

Fukasaku: que sorpresa

Tsunade: digamos que fue un acuerdo entre su padre y el mejor amigo de este

Genma siguió con la presentación de las peleas, ya que tuvo que parar por el murmullo de la gente

2º pelea: Suigetsu v/s Kiba Inuzuka

3º pelea: Karin v/s Hinata Hyuuga

4º pelea: Chouji Akimichi v/s Tenten

5º pelea: Neji Hyuuga v/s Shikamaru Nara

6º pelea: Sakura Haruno v/s Ino Yamanaka

7º pelea: Sasuke Uchiha v/s Shino Aburame

* * *

Aquí termina otro capitulo, espero que les guste, tal vez ya sepan quien es el ermitaño sapo, quien es niña realmente será hija del ermitaño sapo (lo sabrán mas adelante…jojojojo que malo soy), próximo capitulo será

**3.- Inicia el Torneo, Tekken contra Goken**

Debo informar antes que Tekken y Goken significan lo mismo puño de Hierro, pero aquí en mi historia Tekken significara puño de Hierro y Goken significara puño de acero, bueno eso no mas nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y me alegra que les guste, a otra cosa antes que se me olvide tal vez la peleas no las muestre todas, tal vez las mas importantes

Xau

**Heero Kusanagi**


	3. Inicia el Torneo, Tekken contra Gokken

**3.- Inicia el Torneo, Tekken contra Gokken**

Genma pidió que los primeros se colocaran en la arena, mientras que los otros partieran, a un gran cuarto con un ventanal grande para ver las peleas (el mismo lugar donde esperaron cuando fue el examen chunnin, recordando que este es otro estadio mucho más grande), Genma explico la reglas, el ermitaño movió la cabeza afirmando haber entendido las reglas, mientras que Lee gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, mientras tanto en el cuarto todos observaban a los dos contrincantes que estaban en la arena, en el especial al ermitaño, algo en el decía que lo conocían, en especial Hinata, algo en su corazón decía que el era su amado, volviendo a la arena Genma dio la indicación para iniciar la pelea, pero ninguno de los dos se movía, se estaban analizando con la vista, hasta que Lee iba a iniciar el ataque, pero se detuvo ya que el ermitaño hablo.

Ermitaño: espera, antes de empezar me gustaría pedirte un favor

Lee: y que seria ese favor

Ermitaño: me gustaría que te sacaras las pesas que utilizas

Lee: como sabes que utilizo pesas

Ermitaño: lo que pasa es que yo conozco a una persona que vivió aquí, y me contó varias cosas de ustedes es decir de los 11 de Konoha (así se llamaron los nueve novatos, sin contar a Naruto y el grupo de Neji en estos 5 años)

Lee: mmm, ya veo y se puede saber quien te dijo eso

Ermitaño: Naruto Uzumaki

Todo el estadio se sorprendió de esto, en especial el grupo de participantes que observaba la arena

Lee: conoces a Naruto-kun, sabes donde esta?, que ah hecho?

Ermitaño: bueno si lo conozco, se podría decir que muy bien, en fin que me dices me haces ese favor

Lee: claro que si

Acto seguido Lee se saco las pesas de sus pies y las lanzo como si nada a un costado de la arena, dejando un gran cráter en el lugar, entonces una vez mas Lee se lanza al ataque, era muy rápido, la gente que veía la lucha solamente podía ver una mancha verde moverse, el ermitaño seguía en su posición, si hacer nada, entonces Lee llega hasta el y le lanza una fuerte patada, siendo esquivada por el ermitaño, moviéndose a un costado, luego de eso Lee empieza a lanzar varios golpes pero todos eran esquivados, todos miraban con asombro la pelea, la segunda bestia verde de Konoha no podía dar ningún ataque, de pronto el ermitaño se alejo lo suficiente para decirle algo a Lee

Ermitaño: Lee-san, también escuche que tiene un taijutsu muy bueno me gustaría probarlo contra el mío, que me dice acepta

Lee: por mi esta bien

En las gradas

Gai: no se como ese sujeto supo del taijutsu de Lee

Kakashi: acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo

Anko: si recuerda que el conoce al mocoso

Mientras tanto en el palco de la Hokage

Tsunade: como eso que quiere probar su taijutsu, por lo que tengo entendido, Naruto siempre fue malo en ese, tenia movimiento de mas

Fukasaku: bueno si, en un principio, cuando le trate de enseñar las katas de los ermitaños, era todo un lio, luego se me ocurrió una idea, que entrenara otro tipo de taijutsu aparte del nuestro, llame a un viejo amigo y le enseño un taijutsu defensivo, mientras que en un viaje a un pueblo muy cercano al monte Myobokuzan, aprendió otro taijutsu, pero esta vez era ofensivo

Tsunade: eso quiere decir que sabe tres tipos de taijutsu

Fukasaku: realmente sabe cuatro, invento uno propio combinando el taijutsu defensivo con el ofensivo

Tsunade: que puedo decir, me dejaste sin palabras, si que se a hecho fuerte

Fukasaku: si, además de aprender las 5 naturalezas de chakra

Tsunade: QUE…lo dices en serio

Fukasaku: claro, que si, de hecho el lo hace en memoria de Jiraiya-chan, ya que el me pregunto cual eran los tipos de chakra que manejaba su viejo maestro, y yo le dije que eran los cincos, entonces me pidió que lo entrenara para poder despertar los 5 elementos

Tsunade: ya veo

Fukasaku: bueno solamente tuvo que descubrir 3 de ellos

Tsunade: a que te refieres

Fukasaku: bueno como sabes el tenia chakra de viento, cuando llego al monte nos dimos cuenta que también tenia del elemento fuego, por el chakra del kyuubi, y luego los otros, pero eso los descubrió cuando pasaron dos años

Tsunade: hablando del kyuubi, no ha tenido ningún problema

Fukasaku: para nada, de hecho se a estado fusionado con el, actualmente puede manejar 5 colas, incluso gracias a eso puedo fusionarme con Naruto-chan para entrar al modo ermitaño

Tsunade: con las cosas que me dices, Naruto se ha realmente fuerte, pero como se llaman esos taijutsu

Fukasaku: bueno al parecer el que va utilizar ahora puede ser el **Tekken** (puño de Hierro)

Tsunade: QUE…el Tekken?

Fukasaku: así es

Tsunade: entonces esta va hacer una gran pelea

Volviendo a la arena, Lee se pone en su pose de pelea, mientras tanto el ermitaño también se pone en una pose de pelea (ladeando su cuerpo, su brazo izquierdo lo extiende, dejando el puño de este mismo a la altura de la cara, mientras que el brazo derecho lo coloca a la altura del corazón), en las gradas Gai se sorprende de esta posición, entonces Kakashi le pregunta que le pasa.

Gai: esa…esa posición es…el Tekken

Kakashi: el Tekken, pero es imposible, había escuchado que nadie lo conocía

Gai: al parecer no, Lee va a tener graves problemas

Kurenai: a que te refieres

Gai: ese estilo de lucha es muy superior al **Goken** (puño de Acero), que utilizamos Lee y yo

Anko: entonces tu alumno va a perder

Gai: temo decir que si

Lee se lanza al ataque lanzando un **Konoha Daisenpū** (Gran torbellino de la hoja), pero el ermitaño lo esquiva fácilmente, entonces salta y se lanza en picada contra Lee, este lo esquiva por los pelos, pero el ermitaño sabia de esto entonces no alcanza a tocar el suelo, y se afirma de una sola mano dejando todo su cuerpo estirado hacia arriba, Lee aprovecho nuevamente esto y le lanza un **Konoha Reppū** (Viento de la hoja) pegándole en el brazo que tenia de apoyo y luego lanzándole una patada al pecho, siendo que el ermitaño saliera arras de piso, luego Lee empieza a dar unas volteretas hacia atrás esperando alguna ataque de su oponente, el ermitaño se par como si nada, todos observaban con asombro la pelea, todos los que conocían a Lee, sabían de ante mano que sus golpes eran muy fuertes.

Ermitaño: guau, entonces estaba en lo correcto, usted utiliza el Goken

Lee: así es, pero que estilo de pelea utiliza, usted ermitaño-san

Ermitaño: bueno yo utilizo el Tekken

La gente que sabia que taijutsu era este, se sorprendió, en las gradas Hanabi no entendía las expresiones de la gente, y mucho menos que era ese taijutsu, entonces le pregunta a su padre

Hanabi: otosan, que es ese taijutsu que habla ese sujeto

Hiashi: ese taijutsu, es el origen de varios estilos de peleas que hay

Hanabi: como es eso

Hiashi: bueno, en realidad existen tres taijutsu que dan origen a los demás

Hanabi: incluso el de nosotros

Hiashi: si, incluso el de nosotros

Volviendo a la arena, Lee atacaba a diestra y a siniestra, ya se veía cansado, pero no le importaba quería seguir atacando, el ermitaño le detiene ambos brazos y le da un fuerte cabezazo haciendo que Lee retrocediera, entonces el ermitaño dice

Ermitaño: bueno ya me atacaste ahora me toca a mi

Y sin esperar el ermitaño se lanza al ataque, Lee vio que venia con un golpe derecho entonces logra escuchar algo decir al ermitaño

Ermitaño: **Tsubame Gaeshi** (vuelo de la golondrina)

Lee no recibió el golpe directo, si no que recibió un fuerte golpe al estomago, mandándolo a volar muy lejos, en terraza donde estaban los participantes, veían asombrados, como ese sujeto mando a volar tan fácilmente ese golpe, incluso Shikamaru que en esos momentos estaba estirado sobre un sillón, Sasuke y Neji activaron su Dōjutsu para ver los sucedido, entonces Sakura ve el asombro que tenia en la cara su pareja y le pregunta.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun que pasa, pudiste ver algo, o que hizo ese sujeto para golpear a Lee

Sasuke: realmente no pude ver nada

Todos: QUE

Neji: así es, ni si quiera yo puede ver alguna concentración de chakra

Suigetsu: entonces este sujeto es realmente fuerte

Sasuke: así es y al que le toque pelear contra el en la siguiente ronda, va a tener varios problemas y lo mas sorprendente es que con todos esos movimientos no se le a caído el gorro o se le a movido la bufanda

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza, mientras que Suigetsu y Kiba se miraron y tragaron levemente saliva, en ese momento Fukasaku le da la explicación del Tsubame Gaeshi a Tsunade

Fukasaku: el Tsubame Gaeshi el una técnica que siempre cambia su trayectoria

Tsunade: como es eso?

Fukasaku: el oponente normalmente ve un golpe directo, pero en una fracción de segundo la cambia

Tsunade: como lo que paso ahora

Fukasaku: así es, una cosa así

Volviendo a la arena, se ve a Lee, muy cansado, entonces dice

Lee: no quería llegar a esto, pero no me queda otra

Entonces Lee empieza a concentrarse y dice

Lee: Primera puerta, puerta de la apertura abierta, Segunda puerta, puerta de la energía abierta, Tercera puerta, puerta de la vida abierta

La piel de Lee toma un color rojo, y se lanza al ataque, lanzando golpes y patadas, el ermitaño se cubría no le dejaba tiempo de contrarrestar, así estuvo un buen tiempo cuando Lee finaliza su ataque con **Konoha Shōfū** (Viento Ascendente de la Hoja), mandando al ermitaño directamente contra el muro del estadio, cayendo una gran cantidad, Lee volvió a la normalidad, esperando el resultado del arbitro o algún movimiento del oponente, cuando Genma iba a dar el veredicto, de pronto del suelo se escucha

…: **Shouryuu-ken** (Golpe Ascendente del Dragón)

Dejando ver a el ermitaño y este dándole un fuerte golpe en el mentón a Lee, dándole el K.O. definitivo, entonces Genma hablo

Genma: y el ganador, el ermitaño

Toda la gente grito el nombre del ganador, el ermitaño se acerco a Lee y lo ayudo a parar, entonces ambos se dirigieron hacías las gradas, dejando a Lee cerca de su maestro y el ermitaño se fue donde estaba Gamatatsu, Gamakishi y Suou su hija, el siguiente enfrentamiento resulto ser el de Suigetsu y Kiba dejando de vencedor Kiba, la pelea entre Karin y Hinata, la gano Hinata, la pelea entre Chouji y Tenten, ganando muy difícilmente Tenten

* * *

Aquí termino otro capitulo, me alegra mucho que le guste la historia, próximamente voy a colocar un dibujo en mi perfil de cómo es Naruto en esta historia o sea como se viste, en fin nos vemos en el próximo capitulo el cual se llamara

**4.- La identidad del Ermitaño, Hinata v/s Naruto**

Bueno eso no mas

Xau

**Heero Kusanagi**


	4. La identidad del Ermitaño, Hina vs Naru

_Pensamientos y Flashbacks_

**Jutsus**

(Jutsu en español)

* * *

**4.- La identidad del Ermitaño, Hinata v/s Naruto**

El ermitaño logra vencer a Kiba muy fácilmente con la ayuda de Gamatatsu y hacen el jutsu **Korabore Ninpō: Fūton: Gama Teppō **(Elemento Viento: Pistola de Sapo), ya que Kiba habia hecho su jutsu de combinación junto a Akamaru el **Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō** (Trasformación combinada hombre-bestia: Lobo de dos cabezas) y luego el **Garōga** (Doble colmillo de lobo), Kiba fue llevado hacia la enfermería del lugar, ya que había recibido varios cortes por el jutsu de el ermitaño, Hinata venció a Tenten con la ayuda del **Hakkeshō: Kaiten** (Manipulación del circulo celestial, giro celestial), repeliendo el ataque de Tenten, luego de esto Genma dio un pequeño break, para que pudieran descansar los peleadores, Hinata estaba recibiendo consejos de sus amigos, que tuviera cuidado del ermitaño, mientras que este estaba con los sapos y su hija, el ermitaño estaba recordando el momento de que Hinata hablaba con Gamakishi

_Flashbacks_

_Hinata: oh, ya veo…le puedo pedir un favor_

_Gamakishi: claro, lo que digas_

_Hinata: le puede decir cuando lo vea, que lo extraño mucho y que además deseo conversar con el_

_Gamakishi: no te preocupes, yo le diré, pero como te llamas_

_Hinata: me llamo Hinata…Hinata Hyuuga_

_Luego Gamakishi y Gamatasu se acercaron al ermitaño, y Gamakishi le hablo_

_Gamakishi: no tengo necesidad de decirte lo que me pidio se que perfectamente escuchaste lo que dijo y dime que harás, Naruto_

_Naruto: no are nada_

_Gamakishi: como que no harás nada, acaso no quieres hablar con ella, tu mismo me dijiste la sigues amando_

_Naruto: lo se, pero todavía siento la traición de ella, además ahora tengo que preocuparme por los planes de Danzou y Madara_

_Gamakishi: lo se, es increíble que ese sujeto siga con vida_

_Naruto: si es increíble_

_Gamakishi: tengo una pregunta, revelaras tu verdadera identidad, recuerda que para el torneo te presentaste como el ermitaño_

_Naruto: tal vez lo haga_

_Fin del Flashbacks_

Genma dio el aviso que los siguientes peleadores se presenten en la arena, entonces el ermitaño y Hinata están al medio de la arena, la ojiperla activa su Byakugan y se coloca en la pose del jūken, el ermitaño la ve y sonríe, a pesar que no se le veía por la bufanda que estaba usando en ese momento, Hinata se lanza al ataque el ermitaño esquivaba, tenia que tener cuidado que los poderosos golpes del jūken no le llegaran sino podría ser fatal, entonces en un descuido le llega un golpe en el corazón haciéndolo retroceder un poco, Hinata retrocede un poco y se prepara para realizar su segundo movimiento

Hinata: estas en mi rango, ahora prepárate…**Hakke Sanjūni Shō** (Circulo Celestial 32 puntos de adivinación)

Hinata arremete con todo, quería terminar rápido la pelea, ya que si le daba tiempo a su oponente seria un verdadero problema.

Hinata: **hakke nishō** (ocho trigramas, dos palmas), **yonshō** (cuatro palmas), **hashō** (ocho palmas), **jūrokushō** (dieciséis palmas) y **sanjūnishō** (treinta y dos palmas)

El ermitaño sale volando y al caer produce una gran cantidad de polvo, Hinata seguía parada, no había desactivado el Byakugan, ya que presentía que su oponente no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, en las gradas se veía a un Suou muy preocupada por su padre, ella sabia que el era muy fuerte, entonces se fijo en la oponente de su padre, era igual a la mujer que su padre le contaba en las noches cuando ella iba a dormir, entonces baja la mirada ya que se encontraba en la cabeza de Gamakishi y le pregunta

Suou: Gamikishi-niisan

Gamakishi: dime Suou-chan

Suou: ella la que esta peleando con oto-san, ella va hacer mi nueva oka-san

Gamakishi: la verdad, no lo se, se lo tienes que preguntar directamente a Naruto

En ese momento llega Kakashi y escucho toda la conversación

Kakashi: con que en realidad el ermitaño es Naruto, por esa razón se me hacia conocido

Lo dice mirando a Suou, que tenia un kimono rojo con dibujos de pequeños sapo en la base de este y en las mangas, Kakashi la seguía observando tenia el cabello corto que le llegaba hasta los hombros ademas de una pequeña trenza que nacía en la nuca, tez clara y ojos azules como los de Naruto, no tendrá mas 5 años tal vez 6

Gamakishi: eh? No se de que me esta hablando, el no es Naruto

Kakashi: no me mientas, ahora entiendo todo

Suou: por que lo dice señor

Kakashi: _señor? Tan viejo estoy_…es que ahora que me doy cuenta, nadie mas a firmado el pergamino de contratación de los sapos, el ultimo lo hizo Naruto

Gamakishi: al parecer no se le a escapado nada, si el es Naruto

Kakashi giro su rostro para seguir viendo la pelea, en la arena el polvo del anterior ataque seguía presente, Hinata observaba atenta, entonces un ruido llamo su atención, y ese era el ermitaño, que se había levantado un poco adolorido por el ataque anterior entonces hablo

Ermitaño: no cabe duda, de su fuerza Hyuuga-dono, no es por nada la heredera de su clan y mas la prometida del Kazekage

Hinata escucho esto y se quedo sorprendida, nadie sabia lo del kazekage, solamente los que planearon el plan y Naruto que se había malentendido todo y fue ahí cuando aun mas se sorprendió, ya que vio como el polvo se disipaba y la bufanda que tapaba parte de la cara del ermitaño estaba en el suelo y pudo ver tres marcas en cada mejilla entonces dice

Hinata: Na…Naru…Naruto-kun

Naruto: si soy yo, Hyuuga-dono

Naruto se saca el gorro y muestra el rostro a todos, dejando sorprendidos a todos en especial a sus excompañeros de equipo y a Hinata, muchos espectadores decían que era un fotocopia del Yondaime Hokage, la única diferencia eran las marcas de sus mejillas, entonces en ese momento la ojiperla corre donde estaba Naruto para abrazarlo, pero este la detiene dejando aun mas sorprendido a la gente luego la ve, ella tenia lagrimas de felicidad en su bello rostro, pero a la vez estaba triste por la reacción que tomo este, ya que ella ya sabia que Naruto la amaba, ya que Sasuke y Sakura se sentían culpables por lo sucedido entre ellos dos, Hinata seguía viendo con tristeza a su amado rubio, este estaba con el rostro serio la suelta y se gira, no sin antes decir

Naruto: será mejor que continuemos la pelea, Hyuuga-dono

Hinata: Naruto-kun, que pasa contigo, que paso con el hombre que amo

Naruto: lo dices por el Kazekage, yo no soy el

Hinata: de que hablas Naruto-kun, yo siempre te amado y lo sigo haciendo, lo del Kazekage fue un plan que ideo, Sasuke-san y Sakura-san, para que…

No pudo continuar ya que, se le coloco un nudo en la garganta ya que su amado rubio no giraba para verla, entonces decidió algo y tenia que cumplirlo

Hinata: por lo que veo, no me quieres hablar Naruto-kun, esta bien pero si te gano me escucharas todo lo que te tengo que decir

Naruto: y si pierdes

Hinata: yo…yo…

Naruto: eso lo veremos después, quiero terminar rápido esta pelea, ahora que me dijiste algo importante, me interesa pelear contra alguien

Dirigió la mirada donde estaban los demás finalistas y vio a Sasuke, sus miradas chocaron, Naruto se dio vuelta, otra vez viendo a Hinata, con las palmas de su mano las puso a la altura del estomago, las subió a modo de respiración y luego las bajo nuevamente votando todo el aire, y el polvo alrededor de el se expandió a los lados, en las gradas se veía a Hiashi muy pensativo, ya que había leído los labios con su Byakugan, la conversación de su hija y el hijo de su mejor amigo, no sabia que había pasado algo entre ellos, pero luego lo iba preguntar, entonces hace un pequeña sonrisa, que fue observada por su segunda hija y esta le pregunta

Hanabi: que sucede oto-san, por que sonríes

Hiashi: lo que pasa, es que Uzumaki, no le podrá ganar a tu hermana con el Tekken

Hanabi: por que lo dices

Haishi: por el Tekken es un taijutsu ofensivo, mientras que el jūken es principalmente un taijutsu defensivo, el único que puede ganarle a nuestro taijutsu es la palma de buda

Hanabi: la palma de buda?

Hiashi: te acuerdas que te dije que existen tres taijutsu originales

Hanabi: si

Hiashi: el Tekken es el origen de todos los taijutsu ofensivos como el Goken que utilizan la fuerza de los golpes, la Palma de Buda es un taijutsu defensivo y además dio el origen del jūken y por ultimo esta el **Drunken** (puño del borracho) que ese taijutsu principalmente se utiliza para agudizar el cuerpo, para moverlo mas rápidamente, el **Suiken** (puño del borracho) deriva de este, además se dice que el Drunken lo desarrollaron los 8 inmortales borrachos

Hanabi: ya veo entonces, ella va a ganar esta pelea

Hiashi: todavía no hay que cantar victoria tan rápido, recuerda que el sabe muchos jutsus y además es un maestro del senjutsu

De pronto Hiashi se levanta de su asiento y se queda sorprendido ante la posición de Naruto ya que se encontraba en la misma posición de pelea que la Mano de Buda (misma posición de pelea de Ryo Sakazaki de la King of Figther), Hanabi se dio cuenta de la reacción de su padre y vuelve a ver hacia la arena, ahora ve a Naruto en una posición diferente y entonces le vuelve a preguntar a su padre que era esa posición

Hanabi: oto-san que posición es esa

Hiashi: esa…esa es la palma de buda

Hanabi se quedo sorprendida ante lo escuchado, si su padre tenia razón sobre la palma de buda, la pelea de su hermana la tenia perdida, en el palco de la Hokage Fukasaku le explica a su Tsunade

Fukasaku: esa es la palma de buda, te acuerdas que te dije que llame a un viejo amigo para que le enseñara taijutsu defensivo a Naruto, bueno este accedió, en un principio a Naruto-chan le costo mucho aprender esto ya que al igual que el modo ermitaño se necesita de tener paz en tu cuerpo, digamos que le tomo medio año perfeccionarlo

Tsunade: pero quien es tu amigo, el único que eh escuchado que conoce ese taijutsu, es el sabio del cielo

Fukasaku: así es, el es mi amigo

Tsunade: pero eh escuchado, que el esta muerto hace bastante tiempo

Fukasaku: bueno eso es una mentira que el dijo, lo que pasa que a el no le gustaba enseñar, ya que varios de sus discípulos querían aprender este taijutsu para matar, por esa razón hizo circular ese rumor que murió, ya que si las personas saben que todavía esta vivo, lo volverán a buscar para que le enseñe, y cuando le dije que Naruto es el niño de la profecía, accedió de inmediato

De vuelta a la arena, Hinata se lanzo al ataque, Naruto desviaba los golpes con sus manos, Hinata no encontraba ninguna apertura, además se dio cuenta que las palmas de las manos de Naruto tenían chakra al igual que su puño suave, Naruto estaba tranquilo hasta que de pronto vio una apertura en el ataque de Hinata y la golpea fuertemente en el hombro, Hinata sintió el golpe iba a volver atacar cuando se dio cuenta que no podía mover ni levantar el brazo, Naruto volvió atacar no le dio descanso a Hinata le pegaba levemente en el cuerpo, dejando muy herida, esta estaba apoyada en el muro del estadio, se veía muy cansada de pronto con su Byakugan pudo ver una gran concertación de chakra en la palma de su amado, cerro los ojos para poder recibir el ataque

Naruto: la palma que cae del cielo

Esto fue lo que dijo Naruto ya que era la única kata de ataque en la palma de buda, pero Naruto no quería atacarla a matar así que desvía el golpe hacia a un costado de Hinata, cuando lo hizo dejo toda su mano marcada en la pared, Hinata antes que pasara todo esto ya estaba inconsciente y en un rápido movimiento Naruto la atrapo antes que cayera al suelo, la tomo con sumo cuidado y se la llevo a la enfermería

Genma: el ganador el ermitaño, Naruto Uzumaki

Todos los amigos de ellos dos fueron a ver como estaba Hinata, exceptuando dos que eran Neji y Sasuke, que era la pelea que venia después de esta.

* * *

Aquí termino otro capitulo, espero que les aya gustado, para lo que preguntan si Suou es realmente hija de Naruto tendrán que esperar el próximo capitulo, me alegro mucho a la gente que lee mi historia, bueno eso no mas

Los espero en el próximo capitulo llamado

**5.- Una pelea esperada, Rasengan v/s Chidori**

Bueno eso no mas

Xau

**Heero Kusanagi**


	5. Una pelea esperada, Rasengan vs Chidori

**Jutsus**

(jutsus en español)

* * *

**5.- Una pelea esperada, Rasengan v/s Chidori**

Naruto llevo a Hinata hacia una de las habitaciones del estadio, para que descansara, al llegar la depósito en la cama y la tapo con mucho cuidado, como si Hinata fuera una frágil figura de cristal, una vez hecho esto, le acomodo el mechón de pelo que siempre tenia detrás de la oreja, era como su firma personal le acaricio la mejilla con mucho cuidado, Hinata levemente sonrío y sus mejillas se colocaron rojas muy poco, luego Naruto se estaba apunto de ir cuando por inercia Hinata lo llamo en sueño, Naruto nuevamente se acerco a ella y le dijo

Naruto: no se si creer lo que me dijiste me gustaría hacerlo, pero tengo que preguntarse a Sasuke y a Sakura-chan si lo que me dijiste es verdad, si no llega hacer así, no se que are

En el fondo Naruto seguía haciendo el mismo, se acerco un poco más y le dio un beso en los labios y luego se paro para poder dirigirse hacia la arena, cuando salio se encontró con su hija y los sapos, entonces Suou se acerco a Naruto y le pregunta

Suou: oto-san, como esta oka-san

Naruto: oka-san? Por que lo dices

Suou: por que ella se parece mucho a la princesa de los cuentos que me cuentas cuando voy a dormir y además quiero que ella se mi nueva oka-san

Naruto se agacho para quedar a la altura de su hija y le acaricia el pelo, cosa que le agradaba mucho, ya que su anterior madre y su padre siempre le hacían

Naruto: no te quiero mentir mi pequeña, pero tengo que arreglar un asunto primero con unas personas y dependiendo como salga eso, te diré si ella podrá ser tu oka-san

Suou sonrío de la misma manera que Naruto la hacia cuando era pequeño, Naruto se paro de nuevo y empezó a caminar no sin antes decirle algo a Suou

Naruto: mi pequeña recuerdas que tú me dijiste que querías hacer una Ninja

Suou: si oto-san, quiero ser igual de fuerte que tu

Naruto: entonces, te tengo la primera misión de rango S

La pequeña mira con emoción a Naruto, de repente su padre siempre le contaba sobre algunas misiones y sus grados

Naruto: te encargo que protejas a la persona que esta dentro de la habitación, tal vez vengan algunas personas a venir a verla, las dejas entrar

Suou entro muy feliz a la habitación, Naruto avanzo algunos paso y miro a Gamakishi y a Gamatatsu, estos asistieron con la cabeza y cada uno se coloco al lado de la puerta, Naruto siguió camino, hasta llegar nuevamente a la arena, ahí vio como Hiashi se acercaba a el, mientras tanto en la habitación Hinata habría los ojos y pudo ver unos ojos idénticos a Naruto y entonces dice muy levemente

Hinata: Naruto-kun

Suou se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentada y ayudo a Hinata sentarse en la cama, una vez que Hinata abrió completamente los ojos se sorprendió y a la vez se entristeció por no encontrar al ladrón de sus suspiros, luego ve nuevamente a la niña y le pregunta

Hinata: cual es tu nombre y como llegue aquí

Suou: mi nombre es Suou Yagami y te trajo mi oto-san, como te llamas tú

Hinata: Hinata Hyuuga

Suou: guau, el mismo nombre de la princesa lunar

Hinata: princesa lunar?

Suou: si, así se llama la princesa, de los cuentos que me dice mi oto-san

Hinata: y quien es tu padre

Suou: se llama Na…

Pero fue interrumpida por la entrada de Sakura e Ino, que entraban muy rápidamente seguidos por los demás, se acercaron hacia Hinata preguntando como estaba o si tenía alguna herida de gravedad, hasta que salio un comentario que dejo sorprendida a Hinata

Sakura: es increíble, que Naruto allá vuelto ni siquiera nos aviso

Hinata tenía la mirada perdida, había perdido la oportunidad de poder explicarle a Naruto todo lo sucedido, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, en sus labios había algo diferente, era sabor que le gustaba mucho, no sabia que era, pero de nuevo fue sacada de sus pensamientos ante una pregunta de Ino

Ino: y tu pequeña quien eres y que haces aquí

Suou: soy Suou Yagami y mi padre me dio la misión de cuidar a la princesa de la luna

Tenten: y quien es tu padre, Suou-chan

Suou: mi padre es Naruto Uzumaki

Todos los que estaban presentes se quedaron sorprendidos ante la respuesta de la pequeña, Hinata sintió como todas las esperanzas de volver a ganar el corazón del rubio se perdieron su corazón estaba roto en mil partes, sin querer empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos, sus amigos se dieron cuenta de esto y la dejaron sola, al igual que la pequeña Suou, todos salieron y se quedaron conversando afuera, entonces comenzó el interrogatorio a la pequeña

Sakura: como que tu padre es Naruto

Suou: bueno en realidad no es mi padre biológico

Ino: a que te refieres

En ese momento llegan Hiashi junto a Hanabi, todos los saludaron y estos entraron a la habitación de Hinata, luego todos esperaban con paciencia la respuesta de la pequeña, Gamakishi se acerco y el respondió

Gamakishi: me gustaría que lo que les voy a contar, no se lo digan a nadie, ni siquiera a Hinata-san y mucho menos a Naruto que ustedes saben la verdad

Sakura: como quieres que no le contemos a Hinata, no vez que cuando se entero que la pequeña Suou es hija de Naruto, se desmorono, no sabes que lo sigue amando

Gamakishi: lo se, me di cuenta de eso, Naruto también la sigue amando, pero ahora Naruto tiene que arreglar algunos asuntos, en especial contigo y con el Uchiha

Sakura: a que te refieres

Gamakishi: si lo que escuche es cierto, ustedes dos tienes muchas cosas que aclaran con Naruto, bueno voy a seguir con la que iba a decir Suou, Naruto no es realmente el padre de Suou, de hecho el padre biológico de ella murió hace 3 años atrás junto a la madre, cuando era muy pequeña, ellos murieron en incendio provocados por unos asaltantes, en ese tiempo Naruto entrenaba junto al padre de ella en un taijutsu que ustedes vieron, a pesar que el era muy bueno, alcanzo a rescatar solamente a Suou, cuando volvió a entrar por su esposa fue muy tarde, ella ya había muerto, el salio muy herido de la casa, estaba apunto de morir entonces le pidió a Naruto que la cuidara y la protegiera

Finalizo Gamakishi, todos vieron con tristeza a la pequeña, pero lo que no supieron era que había otro par de orejas escuchando el relato de Gamakishi, volviendo a la arena vemos a un victorioso y cansado Sasuke, el había ganado su pelea contra el genio de Neji, Genma le dio la oportunidad de descansar a Sasuke , para dar inicio a la final del torneo y dar media hora para que la gente pudiera comer algo, ya que eran como las doce del día, había que decirlo, a pesar que el torneo empezó muy temprano ,las peleas fueron demasiadas buenas valía la pena levantarse temprano, Naruto se acerco al palco donde estaba Tsunade, Fukasaku y Shizune, la rubia Hokage, se paro de su asiento y fue abrazar al nuevo sennin, este respondió al gesto, luego Fukasaku pregunto por la pequeña Suou

Fukasaku: Naruto-chan donde esta Suou-chan

Naruto: la deje con Gamakishi y Gamatatsu, cuidando a Hinata

Tsunade: y quien es Suou

Naruto: mi hija

Tsu/Shiz: QUE TU HIJA????

Naruto: así es, pero no griten

Tsunade: pero que, cuando, donde

Naruto le contó todo a Tsunade

Tsunade: con que era eso, entonces tu maestro en el Tekken te pidió ese favor, pero ella sabe que no eres realmente su padre

Naruto: así es ella lo sabe

Estuvieron un buen rato conversando, en la habitación Hinata dormia pero seguía llorando, todos estaban ahí presente, inclusive su hermana, la pequeña Suou, los que no estaban eran Hiashi y los dos grandes sapos, la razón era que Hiashi fue a ver la final y Gamakishi y Gamatatsu ya que no caían en la habitación, el tiempo había pasado, iba a iniciar la gran final entre estos dos grandes Shinobis

Genma: bueno a continuación dará inicio a la final del primer torneo de elección Sannin de Konoha, los finalistas son Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki

Toda la gente empezó a gritar sus nombres incluso los mismos feudales, ellos sabían que esta iba hacer una gran pelea, el último Uchiha contra el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, en la arena Sasuke y Naruto se miraban, Sasuke miraba con su seriedad habitual, pero Naruto, no estaba con una cara seria que transmitía seguridad y confianza, Genma dio la orden dar comienzo a la pelea, Sasuke se lanzo al ataque con el taijutsu de su familia, Naruto esquivaba los ataques, hasta que de pronto Sasuke le dice

Sasuke: que pasa Naruto me tienes miedo, no te vas a defender

Naruto no respondió, Sasuke se estaba enojando por el silencio de su amigo, de su hermano, Sasuke siguió lanzando patadas y golpes, Naruto esquivaba hasta que de pronto izo su movimiento, le dio una fuerte palmada en el pecho, Sasuke se sorprendió antes esto, luego Naruto volvió atacar, Sasuke espero de nuevo esa palmada en el pecho pero lo que le llego fue un puñetazo en la cara, mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros, Naruto retrocedió un poco y se puso en una pose de pelea diferente a las anteriores (su brazo izquierdo extendido levantando la mano extendida completamente, su brazo derecho doblado y levantado a la altura de su rostro, su mano se estaba en forma de puño [para entenderlo mejor, imagínense a Zuko (Avatar) cuando peleo en las catapultas de cristal del reino tierra en el segundo libro], Sasuke miraba sorprendido a Naruto ese estilo de taijutsu era diferente al que mostró en las anteriores peleas, entonces Sasuke pregunto

Sasuke: que es ese taijutsu

Naruto: es mi propio taijutsu, es "los 10 dragones asesinos"

Sasuke se paro, se limpio la sangre que tenia en la boca y se lanzo de nuevo al ataque, Naruto también lo hizo, los dos se lanzaban fuertes golpes, Naruto recibía patadas y golpes, Sasuke recibía puñetazos y palmadas, luego de estar peleando por 10 minutos decidieron pasar al siguiente nivel, ninjutsu, Sasuke por una parte esta confiado ya que sabia que Naruto tenia pocas técnicas y por lo que vio no encontró a ningunos de los sapos, tenia un punto a favor ya que ellos no lo podían ayudar en ese jutsu que le aplico a Kiba, además tenia otro punto a favor y ese era que el chakra de Naruto era Fuuton, no le iba ganar contra sus técnicas de fuego (grave error), entonces rápidamente Sasuke hizo unos sellos y dijo

Sasuke: **Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu** (Elemento fuego, gran bola de fuego)

Sasuke se lo lanza a Naruto que estaba cerca de un pequeño lago que habían puesto en la arena, este rápidamente hace unos sellos y dice

Naruto: **Suiton: Suijinheki** (Elemento agua: técnica de la barrera de agua)

Logrando provocar una gran cantidad de vapor, Naruto aprovecho esto y creo 3 clones de sombras, los cuales se lanzaron contra Sasuke, los cuales los derrota fácilmente con el **Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu** (Elemento fuego, llamas del Fénix), Naruto al recibir la información de su clones, y gracias al vapor que todavía estaba rápidamente hace unos sellos y dice

Naruto: **Doton: Yomi Numa** (Elemento tierra: Pantano del infierno)

Sasuke estaba esperando algún movimiento de Naruto, no se percato que debajo de el se creaba un pantano, cuando de pronto sintió que el suelo se estaba ablandando y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de la técnica de Naruto y de un rápido movimiento salta para alejarse del lugar, Sasuke se sorprende ante esto, eso quería decir que Naruto sabia tres elementos, incrédulo pregunta

Sasuke: oye dobe, acaso sabes técnicas de dos elementos (refiriéndose al Suiton y Doton)

Naruto: de hecho se 4 (me perdonan pero en unos de los capítulos anteriores, dije que Naruto sabia los 5 chakras elementales, pero en realidad sabe 4), pero dejemos de hablar y terminemos estos que me dices, Uchiha-san

Sasuke: Uchiha-san, que paso con el Naruto que conozco, con mi hermano

Naruto: ese Naruto murió cuando le rompieron el corazón

Sasuke se sorprendió ante esto, sentía culpa ya que el junto a Sakura, hicieron que pasara todo eso, tenia que explicar todo lo sucedido

Sasuke: Naruto…yo sobre eso

Naruto: después lo hablamos, continuemos con el combate

Naruto coloco su brazo a un lado, Sasuke se dio cuenta de esto y rápidamente creo unos sellos y de pronto se empezaron a escuchar como un millar de pájaros

Sasuke: **Chidori** (millar de pájaros)

Naruto: **Fūton: Rasengan** (Elemento Viento: Esfera Espiral)

Sasuke vio ese rasengan de Naruto era algo diferente al que Naruto normalmente usa, este rasengan tenia una pequeñas cuchillas a los lados que empezaban a girar, Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces ataco y Sasuke lo imito

Naruto: RASENGAN

Sasuke: CHIDORI

* * *

Aquí termina otro capitulo, por fin se descubrió si Suou era realmente hija de Naruto….jejeje muchos creyeron que era su hija...jejeje, para que se abra acercado Hiashi a Naruto, que le abra dicho, Hinata que ara al respecto, se enterara de la verdad que Naruto no tiene una hija realmente, se lo contaran sus amigos o se lo dirá el propio Naruto, como reaccionara Naruto cuando realmente se entere de la verdad, estas dos ultimas cosas van a esperar un poco tal vez lo diga en el próximo capitulo o en el siguiente, bueno agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia, bueno eso no mas, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que sera

**6.- Fin de la pelea, el Ganador es…**

Xau

**Heero Kusanagi**

Pd: el próximo capitulo, tal vez lo coloque mañana viernes o tal vez el lunes, el fin de semana no por que voy a estar ocupado


	6. Fin de la pelea, el Ganador es…

**6.- Fin de la pelea, el Ganador es…**

Naruto: RASENGAN

Sasuke: CHIDORI

Cuando las dos técnicas chocaron, produjeron una gran explosión y a la vez hicieron temblar el estadio, todos miraban sorprendidos la arena, ya que había levantado una gran cantidad de polvo, en la habitación de Hinata, esta despierta por el gran choque de poderes que se sintió, empezó a ver a todos lados, esperando que lo que había escuchado había sido solamente un sueño, al buscar con la mirada no encontró a nadie en la habitación, por el momento suspiro, pero de pronto alguien abre la puerta, ve a entrar a su hermana seguida por alguien, pero no se fijo, entonces pregunta a su hermana por su padre y como va el torneo

Hinata: Hanabi-chan y oto-san donde esta, y como va el torneo

Hanabi: Nee-san, oto-san fue a ver como termina el torneo, y lo ultimo que me entere es que Neji-niisan perdió la pelea

Hinata: eso quiere decir que Naruto- kun esta peleando con Sasuke-san, me gustaría ir a ver la pelea

…. No puedes ir, tienes que descansar además mi oto-san dijo que te cuidara

Ahí Hinata se dio cuenta que no era un sueño lo que había escuchado, ahí enfrente estaba Suou, nuevamente se puso triste, entonces Hanabi se dio cuenta y le dijo a Suou

Hanabi: nee…Suou-chan, vamos que te cuesta, no creo que tu padre se enoje, mi hermana quiere ver el torneo, además nosotros también

Suou se quedo pensando un momento, hasta que decidió hacerlo, ya que ella también quería saber como estaba su padre, además Hinata ya se encontraba mejor, solamente necesitaba descansar, y así partieron las tres jóvenes seguidos por los dos grandes sapos que estaban afuera de la habitación, Suou iba muy cerca de Hinata prácticamente casi abrazaba la pierna de la peliazul, esta derepente miraba a la pequeña, no podía imaginar que ella era hija de su amado rubio, su corazón le dolía sentía que fue traicionada por el, pero no podía reclamarle nada, ya que ellos nunca hubo un "nosotros", Hanabi miraba a su hermana estaba preocupada, ya que ella sabia que estaba enamorada del rubio y también sabia del plan que hicieron hace cinco años atrás, cuando se entero le dijo a su hermana que fue una tonta, ya que en un principio tenia que haberle dicho, todos seguían en sus pensamientos hasta que de pronto Gamakishi y Gamatatsu desaparecieron en una bola de humo, Hanabi curiosa pregunta a Suou

Hanabi: Suou-chan que paso con los sapos

Suou: lo que pasa es que fueron invocados, pero no se quien puede ser, los únicos que pueden son Oto-san, Bunta-ojisan y Fukasaku-ojisan, pero no creo que fuese Bunta-ojisan, ya que el les dio permiso para venir para acá y hacerme compañía, Fukasaku-ojisan esta con la Hokage, entonces el que puede ser es mi oto-san

En ese momento Suou se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, y rápidamente salio corriendo nuevamente hacia la arena, Naruto solamente invocaba a ambos para hacer algún jutsu combinado o para proteger a Suou, Hanabi y Hinata se miraron sin entender la actitud de la pequeña, que había pasado exactamente, y sin esperar la siguieron cuando llegaron a unas de las entradas, vieron con atención la arena, prácticamente estaba casi destruida, y ahí vieron nuevamente a los dos sapos, pero esta vez el rojo portaba una pequeña katana (en el caso humano seria una gran katana) y el amarillo llevaba un pequeño escudo en forma de plato para beber sake, Sasuke tenia su Chokuto (nombre de la katana de Sasuke), sobre el escudo de Gamatatsu, mientras que la vaina detenía el ataque de Gamakishi, Naruto en ese momento esta preparando un ataque de combinación.

Naruto: **Korabore Ninpō: Fūton: Gamayu Yendan** (Elemento Viento: Llamas de Sapo)

Gamatatsu lanza una gran cantidad de aceite, mientras que Gamakishi lanza un ataque de fuego, Naruto tenia ambas manos en las espaldas de los sapos dándole chakra elemental de viento, para así poder aumentar el poder de ataque de su técnica, Sasuke da un gran salto para poder esquivar el ataque, de pronto siente calor en el ambiente, se le ocurrió una idea, tal vez era riesgosa pero tenia que intentar

Sasuke: es una lastima Naruto ya que vas a perder, pero gracias a tu ultima técnica podré realizar una mía

Sasuke empezó a realizar unos sellos, y de pronto el cielo se llenaron de nubes de tormenta, toda la gente veía con susto, ya que sabían cuan destructivo era ese jutsu que hablaba Sasuke, nadie se dio cuenta que una sombra salto sobre Sasuke, de hecho dos vieron esa sombra que fueron Suou y Hinata, ya que ambas estaban preocupadas por Naruto, una vez terminado Sasuke lanzo su ataque

Sasuke: lo siento Naruto pero yo gane, **Kirin**

Y un gran dragón eléctrico bajo de las nubes y se lanzo hacia Naruto que estaba haciendo apuntado por Sasuke, lo recibió de lleno el ataque, el jutsu provoco una gran explosión produciendo que se levantara una gran cantidad de humo, Sasuke se empezó a dar vuelta, pensando que había ganado la batalla.

Genma: el ganador es Sa…

Sus palabras quedaron al viento, ya que de pronto se llego a sentir una gran cantidad de chakra, entonces Sasuke se dio vuelta y pudo ver con Sharingan que estaba activado desde el inicio del combate, una gran cantidad de chakra dentro del humo, pero había lago raro en ese poder, muchos ninjas también lo sintieron, de hecho muchos pensaron que se trataba del poder del Kyuubi, pero algo a su vez les decía que no era el, era un gran cantidad de chakra pero no era maligno además había otra cosa pero no sabían que era exactamente, de pronto el humo se disipo y se pudo ver un dragón de fuego negro que giraba alrededor del rubio, todos miraban asombrados, como fue que el rubio hizo eso, que era eso, eran las muchas preguntas que estaban en las cabezas de los presentes, Sasuke no la podían creer, ya que ese fuego negro que había hecho Naruto era el **Amaterasu** (Diosa del Sol), Kakashi y algunos también se sorprendieron ya que conocían una de las grandes técnicas del Mangekyō Sharingan del clan Uchiha, el dragón seguía girando hasta que de pronto desapareció

Naruto: ufff…que hizo calor no lo crees Fukasaku-ojisan

Fukasaku. Tienes razón Naruto-chan

Sasuke salio del asombro, entonces decidió preguntar

Sasuke: como…hiciste eso…eso fue el Amaterasu

Naruto: eso no fue el Amaterasu

Sasuke: QUE???

Naruto: de hecho es un propia técnica que cree llamada **Kagututi*** (Encarnación del Fuego), gracias a el pergamino que me dejo Jiriaya-sensei (apuntando el gran pergamino de su espalda [es el mismo que trae siempre Jiraiya y Naruto en la pelea de Pain]), que explicaba como era el Amaterasu, entonces se me ocurrió inventar una propia técnica basándome en ella, además de la diferencia entre ambas técnicas es que la mía no dura el tiempo de 7 días y 7 noches, es mas bien puede alcanzar fácilmente los 500º

En las gradas todos escuchaban con atención lo que decía el rubio, era increíble lo que decía, Kakashi se decía mentalmente lo fuerte que se ha vuelto el hijo de su sensei, pero se sorprendió aun mas lo que escucho después

Naruto: de hecho en el libro también explicaban sobre **Tsukuyomi** (Diosa de la Luna) y el **Susanoo **(Dios de las Tormentas), entonces también decidí crear técnicas similares a estas, en especial la que cree del Tsukuyomi ya que no soy muy bueno en el gentutsu, además no quería obligar siempre a Fukasaku-ojisan y Shima-obachan hacer su dueto

Sasuke escuchaba con asombro lo que decía su amigo/hermano, era increíble, ahora sabia de que se trataba dos técnicas, un jutsu y otro es un gentustsu, pero cual será su tercera técnica que fue basada en el Susanoo, salio de su pensamiento a lo último que dijo Naruto

Naruto: pero tiene un problema estas tres técnicas, solamente las puedo usar con el chakra del kyuubi y…

Todos se sorprendieron con eso, eso significaba que ya podía controlar ese gran poder

Naruto:… la energía natural, eso quiere decir que solamente las utilizo cuando entro en modo ermitaño

Cuando dijo esto último ahí se dieron cuenta de algo, un sapo viejo estaba en el hombro de Naruto y que además sus ojos eran diferentes, eran amarillos como los de un sapo, y en los parpados era rojo

Naruto: en fin basta de plática y terminemos la pelea

Naruto nuevamente se puso en posición de pelea, pero esta era diferente ya que iba a utilizar las katas de los sapos, Naruto vio una pequeña roca, la tomo pero realmente no era pequeña, la continuación de la roca estaba bajo tierra y era enorme, dejando a Tsunade y a Sakura con la boca abierta en especial la pelirosa ya que no recordaba el momento en que Naruto levanto fácilmente a unas de las invocaciones de Pain cuando ataco a Konoha, y ademas que ellas estaban orgullosas de su fuerza pero en ese momento Naruto las dejo chica (literalmente), la tenia levantada con una sola mano sobre su cabeza y rápidamente la lanzo hacia Sasuke, este salto para esquiva la roca, Naruto rápidamente salta y hace unos sellos

Naruto: **Senpō: Kebari Senbon** (Método ermitaño: Cien agujas de cabello)

Lanza cabellos en forma agujas hacia Sasuke, este lo repele con otra técnica

Sasuke: **Chidori Senbon** (Millar de agujas del Millar de pájaros)

Ambas técnicas chocaron produciendo pequeñas explosiones en la arena, Sasuke iba hacer otro ataque pero se vio atrapado por cabellos rubios?

Naruto: **Ranjishigami no jutsu** (Técnica del cabello de león desastroso)

Sasuke se sorprende ya que vio que el cabello de su amigo/hermano había crecido y lo tenia atrapado, pero sonríe y hace el

Sasuke: **Chidori Nagashi** (Corriente del millar de pájaros)

Y electricidad corrió por todo su cuerpo, esta siguieron por el cabellos de Naruto llegando hasta el rubio produciendo una gran descarga en su cuerpo, soltando Sasuke de su agarre, Naruto queda arrodillado en el suelo, Sasuke se veía cansado estaba utilizando demasiado chakra en el combate

Fukasaku: Naruto-chan te encuentras bien

Naruto: si Fukasaku-ojisan, pero debemos terminar rápido esto, no lo crees Sasuke

Sasuke: hmp, tienes razón

Naruto se levanta, tenia toda su ropa sucia y algunos raspones en sus brazos y rostro, Sasuke estaba igual o peor que el rubio, ya no le quedaba chakra, solamente para un ataque, en este ataque tenia que darlo todo, entonces rápidamente hizo unos sellos, y de pronto todo el estadio se logro escuchar como un millar de pájaros chillaban, Sasuke estaba haciendo el Chidori pero no fue lo único también se empezó a escuchar levemente un silbido, como si algo cortara el viento, Naruto estaba haciendo el Fuuton: Rasengan nuevamente, entonces los dos se lanzaron al ataque por ultima vez, al chocar estas dos grandes técnicas produjo una gran explosión incluso mas que la anterior, Genma que estaba ahí tubo que cubrirse, cuando la explosión paso levanto una cortina de humo, Genma estaba esperando que se disipara, lentamente vio una sombra, levanto la mano en señal de dar a conocer el vencedor, cuando el humo termino de disiparse se fijo bien y se dio cuenta que no era una sombra la que estaba en pie si no eran dos, pero lentamente ambas cayeron al piso, entonces Genma tomo la decisión

Genma: el ganador es…un empate

Toda la gente quedo sorprendida, rápidamente los antiguos nueve incluyendo el grupo de Neji, bajaron a ver como estaban sus amigos, Hinata también bajo junto a Suou, pero estas no fueron donde estaba Sasuke, sino que fueron donde estaba Naruto, que apenas se estaba levantando, los otros ya tenían a Sasuke levantado, entonces se escucho un anuncio de Tsunade

Tsunade: bueno acaba de terminar el primer torneo de Sannin de Konoha, y debo informar quien será el nuevo Sannin y es…

* * *

Aquí termino el capitulo, se que prometí haber tenido el capitulo, el viernes pasado o el por ultimo el lunes, pero realmente no tuve tiempo de hacerlo, pero ahora, ya esta listo, bueno termino la pelea, a quien elegirá Tsunade como nuevo Sannin, será Naruto o será Sasuke, además en el próximo capitulo, se sabrá que le dijo Hiashi a Naruto, después que termino su pelea con Hinata, además Konoha se entera de un secreto que muy pocos los saben, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que se llama

**7.- La herencia de Konoha**

Bueno eso no mas

Xau

**Heero Kusanagi**

Pd: Kagututi es una deidad muy antigua, de hecho es más antigua que Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi y Susanoo, ella fue la causante de la muerte de Izanami cuando nació, pero Izanagi por cólera la mato, además otra cosa Tsukuyomi es hombre pero suena mejor como diosa de la luna, que dios de la luna, desde mi punto de vista


	7. La herencia de Konoha

**7.- La herencia de Konoha**

Tsunade: bueno acaba de terminar el primer torneo de Sannin de Konoha, y debo informar quien será el nuevo Sannin y es Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha

Toda la gente gritaba sus nombres, en grandes ovaciones, todos estaban felicitando a Sasuke por su logro, bueno a excepción de Shikamaru que lo encontraba problemático, Shino solamente observaba y Neji miraba donde estaba su prima que se mantenía un poco alejado de Naruto, mientras que la pequeña Suou abrazaba por el cuello a Naruto, el ojiperla observaba a Naruto, había algo extraño en el, por lo que había escuchado, el había derrotado a Pain en ese modo ermitaño, sin la necesidad de fusionarse con el sapo que ahora se encontraba a los pies del rubio, el sabia que Sasuke se había vuelto fuerte, pero había algo que le preocupaba entonces salio de sus pensamiento cuando alguien pregunto a Sasuke sobre la duda que andaba en su cabeza pero de diferente manera

Kiba: guau Sasuke eso fue genial, pudiste derrotar a Naruto, y eso que a mi ni me dio tiempo de hacerle algun rasguño, realmente eres fuerte

Sasuke: te equivocas

Kiba: que?

Sakura: a que te refieres Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: yo realmente no le gane, el empato el duelo apropósito, de hecho cuando nuestras técnicas chocaron, el se dio cuenta que me quedaba poco chakra, entonces hizo explotar su rasengan, y así poder causar un poco de humo, de hecho el me dijo que no tenia pensado ganar el torneo

Todos se dieron vuelta a donde estaba Naruto, el cual estaba parado como si nada y sus heridas empezaron a sanar rápidamente, gracias al chakra del kyuubi como la energía Natural, luego todos se dieron vuelta para escuchar lo ultimo que iba a decir Tsunade

Tsunade: bueno estimado publico de Konoha y señores feudales, mañana a medio día daré una noticia muy importante, así que espero que todos estén presentes en la torre Hokage, es sobre una persona de esta misma aldea, y espero que esa persona también se presente por que si no lo tendré que traer amarrado le guste o no lo que voy a decir

A todo el estadio le salio un gota en la nuca, que podría ser esa noticia que iba a dar, quien era esa persona, la única persona que sabia de esto eran tres, una empezaba sospechar, luego de haber terminado el torneo todos se fueron para sus casas, ecepto Naruto que se dirigió hacia la torre Hokage, junto a Sasuke, este ultimo venia un poco mas atrás, viendo a su amigo, estos dos iban a la torre para que pudieran firmar y dar las bandanas de sannin, atrás de ellos venían, Suou, Hinata y Sakura, la primera por acompañar a su padre, la segunda por tratar de hablar con el rubio y la tercera por seguir a su prometido y poder hablar también con el rubio, cuando entraron a la oficina de la Hokage, esta le entrego las bandanas correspondientes, eran las mismas de siempre pero con la diferencia de que al lado del logo de konoha estaba el kanji de sannin, la de Naruto era negra y la de Sasuke era azul, luego le pidió a Sasuke que saliera, ya que tenia que conversar con Naruto en privado, este hizo caso, o sin antes decirle a Naruto que tenia que conversar con algo súper importante y que iba a estar esperando en el campo de entrenamiento 7, una vez que salio Tsunade empezó hablar

Tsunade: sabes lo que quiero decir mañana, Naruto

Naruto: si lo se

Tsunade: y que me dices

Naruto: francamente me da lo mismo

Tsunade: como que te da lo mismo, es sobre tu futuro, tu herencia

Naruto: …

Tsunade: no me vas a decir nada

Naruto: solamente que tarde o temprano se iba a saber, además no puedo hacer nada, ya que conociéndote Tsunade-sama, no me vas a escuchar si me niego

Tsunade: pero una vez que lo cuente, que vas hacer, te vas a quedar en la aldea, vas estar con tus amigos, vas a conversar con Hi…

Naruto: si Tsunade-sama, me voy a quedar, tengo que hacerlo, ya que si me voy, no puedo llevarme siempre a Suou conmigo y ponerla en peligro, hice una promesa que la iba a cuidar y sobre lo ultimo, no lo se aun, todavía estoy sentido sobre eso, si no me quiere decir nada mas me retiro

Tsunade: puedes retirarte

Naruto sale del despacho de la rubia y se encuentra con su hija que esta durmiendo en las piernas de Hinata, esta miraba al rubio esperando decir algo, pero no le salía nada, sentía un nudo en la garganta

Naruto: Hyuuga-dono, si no es mucha molestia, puede cuidar a mi hija

Hinata miraba tristemente a Naruto y como si fuera piloto automático, afirmo con la cabeza, entonces Naruto empezó a caminar, Hinata miraba como su amado rubio se iba y ella sin poder hablarle o explicarle, Naruto una vez dejado la torre Hokage, se sentía triste por tratar así a su amada Hinata, pero tenia que hacerlo, luego de caminar unos pasos se encontró con los tres sapos, estos lo estaban esperando por que tenían que irse de vuelta al monte, una vez hecho desaparecieron en una bola de humo no sin antes decirle que los convocara para cualquier cosa, Naruto siguió su camino hasta su antiguo lugar de entrenamiento, al llegar ahí se encontró con Sasuke y Sakura esperándolo en los tres pilares, estos se giraron para verlo, en ese momento Sasuke se acerco seguido por Sakura

Naruto: para que me querías Sasuke-san

Sasuke: Naruto, yo…

Sakura: lo que pasa es que queremos pedirte disculpas

Naruto: y por que seria

Sakura: por que nosotros, fuimos los que…

Sasuke: no Sakura, no te eche la culpa tu, el que realmente hizo todo fui yo, tu solamente me apoyaste en la idea

Naruto observaba a ambos, por dentro hervía de furia, coraje tenia varios sentimientos, era como si el propio Kyuubi estuviera metido en esto, prácticamente por su culpa, se fue dejando a su amada, pero por fuera se veía calmado

Sasuke: Naruto, dime algo por favor, se que hice mal, pero quería ayudarte, eres mi hermano

Naruto: ahora soy tu hermano Sasuke-san

Sasuke: siempre lo fuiste, pero yo nunca quise admitirlo

De pronto Naruto se coloca frente a Sasuke, y de pronto el rubio le da un fuerte golpe en el estomago dejando sin aire, Sasuke no esperaba esto, esperaba otra cosa, como un te perdono, hermano o un no seremos mas amigos, pero nunca un golpe, Sakura vio lo que había hecho el rubio, se acerco rápidamente al azabache para ver si le pasaba algo y reclamarle al rubio

Sakura: que te sucede Naruto, por que lo hiciste

Sasuke: déjalo Sakura, esta en todo su derecho

Sakura: entonces si es así, yo también lo merezco

Naruto solamente los observaba, pero luego se sombro cuando Sasuke, se arrodillaba y colocaba su frente en el suelo, Sakura también lo estaba haciendo, Naruto no podía explicárselo, era imposible que Sasuke se estuviera avergonzando así mismo, el sabia que heredero del clan Uchiha tenia orgullo, entonces se acerco a ellos y se coloco a la misma altura de ellos y les dijo

Naruto: Teme, Sakura-chan levántense

Sasuke y Sakura se sorprendieron, no lo estaba tratando formalmente si no que lo hacia como era antes

Sasuke: Naruto, tu…

Naruto: se que ustedes me quisieron ayudar, se lo agradezco realmente, pero eso era algo que tenia que hacer por mi mismo

Sakura: eso quiere decir que no estas enojados con nosotros

Naruto: Sakura-chan tu sabes perfectamente, que yo nunca me enojaría con ustedes

Entonces rápidamente Sakura abrazo a Naruto y empezó a llorar en su hombro, Sasuke solamente se levanto, luego mirando al rubio le pregunta

Sasuke: y que vas hacer con Hinata, ella realmente te ama, me contó Sakura sobre tu hija, ya me imagino como debe estar Hinata en estos momentos

Naruto: lo que voy hacer con ella, me va a doler más a mí que a ella

Sakura: a que te refieres

Naruto: si realmente Hinata-chan me ama, como me dicen ustedes, va a tener que pelear por mí

Sasuke: o sea no la vas a perdonar tan fácilmente

Naruto: no, no lo are

Sakura: pero tu la ya no la amas

Naruto: yo sigo amándola, por eso dije que me va a doler mas a mi ser indiferente con ella, pero como dije si realmente me ama, va a luchar por mi, ya que a parecido alguien en su camino

Sakura: a que te refieres

Naruto: pronto lo sabrán, pero quiero pedirles algo a ustedes

Sasuke: que seria

Naruto: no quiero que le comenten nada a Hinata, sobre lo que dije que luchara por mí

SasuSaku: esta bien

Luego de eso cada uno se fue para su casa, claro que Sasuke llevo a Sakura a la suya, Naruto envío un clon a Suou diciendo que por esta noche se quedara con Hinata ya que tenia cosas que hacer, esa era la escusa, ya pasada la noche llego un nuevo día para Konoha al igual que el medio día, toda la gente de la aldea junto algunos feudales, los clanes de Konoha exceptuando al Hyuuga ya que ellos sabían de que se trababa la noticia, mas bien Hiashi sabia de que se trataba por eso dio la orden que nadie fuera a esa reunión y que además ordenaran la casa ya que iban a recibir un invitado, se encontraban afuera de la torre Hokage, Tsunade se encontraba en el techo de esta misma, al lado se encontraba Shizune, toda la gente mormuraba cosas, querían saber que era la noticia que quería dar.

Tsunade: gente de Konoha, debo darle una gran noticia, es sobre uno de los mas grandes héroes de esta aldea, es mas bien sobre el hijo de este, si gente de Konoha el gran héroe de Konoha el Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze tenia un hijo, todos ustedes lo conocían como el contenedor del demonio de las nueve colas, así es ese hijo, es Naruto Uzumaki, que ahora pasara a llamar Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, el pasara hacer heredero legitimo del clan Namikaze a la vez único heredero del clan extinto del país del remolino, el clan Uzumaki

En ese momento Naruto hace presencia, colocándose a lado izquierdo de Tsunade, con el venia Suou, que estaba feliz por su padre, toda la gente no la podía creer en especial la gente que llego a marginar al rubio cuando era pequeño, por ser el carcelero de la bestia que destruyo sus hogares en el pasado, se sentían arrepentidos, luego de haber pasado la ceremonia de nombramiento, sobre la herencias de sus padres, Naruto recordó que tenia que hacer algo

_Flashbacks_

_Naruto había vuelto de dejar a Hinata en la habitación, cuando se encontró a Hiashi quien se dirigía a la misma dirección_

_Hiashi: Naruto-san me gustaría hablar con usted_

_Naruto: y de que seria Hiashi-sama_

_Hiashi: es sobre un asunto importante, pero me gustaría que lo conversarlo mañana, si es posible_

_Naruto: esta bien, por mi no hay problema Hiashi-sama, y a que hora le gustaría que conversáramos_

_Hiashi: después del medio día, le parece bien_

_Naruto: si no hay problema_

_Fin del Flashbacks_

Naruto se dirigía hacia los terrenos del clan Hyuuga junto a su pequeña Suou, cuando llegaron, Naruto toco la puerta, para su sorpresa la que abrió la puerta fue Hinata, la cual estaba vestida con un hermoso kimono azul, con dibujos de lirios de un color azul mas suave, ambos se miraron a los ojos no sabían que decir, hasta que Hiashi apareció en la puerta y dijo

Hiashi: Naruto-san que bueno que allá llegado

* * *

Aquí termino otro capitulo, que pasara ahora para que abra citado Hiashi a Naruto, que pasara ahora, agradezco a todos los que leen mi historia, sus review me dan inspiración para continuar la historia, en el siguiente capitulo, Tsunade dará la primera misión a Naruto y a Sasuke como Sannin, pero no irán solos, su misión es ir a Suna, Naruto se encontrara con Gaara, que pasara con ellos, además en el viaje aparece alguien…quien será?...a quien se refería Naruto que hay alguien será la misma persona que se encontraran en el viaje…proximo capitulo se llama

**8.- La misión a Suna, aparece…**

Bueno eso no mas

Xau

**Heero Kusanagi**


	8. La misión a Suna, aparece…

**8.- La misión a Suna, aparece…**

Hiashi hizo entrar a Naruto y a Suou, Hinata los seguía, ella no sabia que hacia Naruto en su casa, será que el quiera hablar con ella, esa cosa es lo que pasaba por la mente de la ojiperla, pero salio de su pensamiento cuando llegaron al despacho de su padre y este le pedía que fuera a buscar un poco de te para el y su invitado, Hinata hizo caso, pero cuando estaba a punto de partir, Naruto la detiene y le dice si es posible que vea por un rato a su hija, Hinata automáticamente asistió con la cabeza y así fue Hinata se fue con la pequeña Suou, dejando a los dos hombres en el despacho, Hiashi hizo sentar a Naruto y luego este se sentó y empezó a hablar

Hiashi: realmente no sabe por que le pedí que viniera cierto

Naruto: no Hiashi-sama

Hiashi: esta bien te contare por que te llame, además no me digas Hiashi-sama, depuse de todo vamos hacer familia

Naruto había quedado en shock

Naruto: a que se refiere con familia

Hiashi: bueno por que te vas a casar con mi hija, tal vez no lo sepas aun, ya que hoy te presentaron ante la aldea como el ultimo descendiente de los clanes Namikaze y Uzumaki, pero cuando Hokage-sama te entregue los terrenos de tu padre, tal vez encuentres una carta dirigida hacia ti, en la cual dice que cuando seas mayor de edad y sepas toda la verdad te casaras con mi hija Hinata, esto fue arreglado por nuestras esposas

Naruto aun no salía de su shock

Hiashi: así es tu madre y la madre de Hinata decidieron esto, con tu padre también estuvimos de acuerdo con la idea, pero tu estas de acuerdo, por que por lo que tengo entendido mi hija te quiere mucho

Naruto: la verdad Hiashi-san, estoy de acuerdo si fue un compromiso que hicieron ustedes y mis padres, tendré que cumplirlo, pero debo decirle algo

Hiashi: y que cosa seria eso

Pero antes que Naruto contara, Hinata había llegado con las tazas de té, pero no sin antes haber golpeado, Hiashi le da la autorización para entrar, una vez hecho esto deja las tazas y se retira, no sin antes escuchar una orden de su padre

Hiashi: Hinata, prepara todo para la comida, debo informar algo importante

Hinata: claro padre

Hinata salio del despacho y se fue a ordenar la comida, estaba feliz tendría una oportunidad de conversar con su rubio, volviendo al despacho Naruto se quedo sorprendido

Naruto: eso quiere decir que Hinata no sabe que esta comprometida conmigo

Hiashi: así es, pero continúa lo que me ibas a decir

Naruto contó todo lo sucedido, sobre sus sentimientos hacia Hinata, sobre lo que paso cuando se iba a confesar, sobre el plan que hicieron sus amigos, sobre su entrenamiento, sobre la pequeña Suou y sobre lo que tiene pensado hacer

Hiashi: con que paso eso, por eso después que te fuiste mi hija se puso muy triste, solamente salía de su habitación para entrenar y comer, en fin vamos a comer

Naruto: Esta bien Hiashi-san, pero antes quisiera pedirle un favor

Hiashi: y cual seria

Naruto: no le diga a Hinata que yo soy su prometido

Hiashi: y por que seria, si se puede saber

Naruto: quiero ver que hace al respecto con esto

Hiashi: esta bien, es tu decisión, pero sabes que tarde o temprano se va a enterar

Naruto: lo se y cuando llegue ese momento, yo mismo se lo diré

Luego de la conversación ambos fueron a un gran comedor donde estaban todos reunidos, una vez sentados, los cuales quedaron Hiashi a la cabeza, Hinata a su lado derecho, luego venia Suou y luego Naruto, al lado izquierdo se encontraba Hanabi, seguida por Neji y luego algunos de los miembros de la rama principal y secundaria, estaban todos comiendo, Hinata estaba sonriendo por el hecho de que Naruto estuviera comiendo la comida que ella preparo, si hubiera sabido que él era el invitado que esperaba su padre, se hubiera esforzado mas en la comida, los únicos que se dieron cuenta que estaba sonriendo, era su padre, su hermana, su primo y la pequeña Suou, hasta que de pronto Hiashi tomo la palabra, mientras servían un poco de té luego de la comida

Hiashi: bueno ahora que estamos todos, les quiero decir una noticia, la cual es

Mirando a Hinata

Hiashi: Hinata hija, te eh comprometido con el hijo del que fue mi mejor amigo

Hinata no la podía creer, se paro de su asiento botando su taza de té, esto era un sueño pensaba ella, ahora que tenia la posibilidad de volver a enamorar al rubio (eso pensaba ella, lo cual no sabe que el la sigue amando), voltio su cara donde se encontraba Naruto, esperando que el hiciera algo, pero el rubio nunca hizo nada solamente se quedo sentado, bebiendo su té con los ojos cerrados, Neji no podía creerlo, se paro también de la mesa exigiendo alguna explicación

Neji: como que comprometerse Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama no puede ella ama a otra persona

Esto último lo dijo mirando hacia el rubio, el cual seguía tomando su té con los ojos cerrados, Hiashi se paro calmadamente y hablo

Hiashi: la decisión esta tomada, Neji ya no hay nada que hacer, el matrimonio será en tres meses

Esto ultimo lo dijo mirando donde estaba Naruto, el cual afirmo con la mirada, luego de eso se paro y se fue a su despacho, Naruto tomo la mano de Suou y se la llevo no sin antes despedirse del líder del clan y los miembros de de este mismo, Naruto se fue a la que ahora será su casa la cual se encontraba en un lugar muy apartado de la aldea, se podría decir que se encontraba cerca del monumento de los Hokages, cuando llegaron el rubio llevo a la pequeña a la que iba hacer su habitación, luego se fue a la biblioteca, al entrar ahí pudo ver un enorme cuadro donde salía su padre abrazado de una mujer muy hermosa de largo cabello rojo como el fuego y unos ojos azules oscuros, de tez blanca y con un abultado vientre, Naruto miro el cuadro y sonrío, empezó a revisar el lugar hasta que encontró un pergamino, al parecer ese era la carta la que se refería Hiashi, la tomo y la guardo, después la vera, se fue a su habitación y se acostó, la noche paso rápidamente, hasta que el golpeteo de la puerta de su habitación, al abrirla se dio cuenta que era Suou, esta le dice que lo buscan Sasuke, este le dice lo espere un momento que tiene que vestirse, una vez listo Naruto le pregunta a Sasuke para que lo quiere

Naruto: y a que vienes

Sasuke: Tsunade-sama nos llama, al parecer nos tiene la primera misión como Sannin

Naruto: esta bien vamos

Y así fue los tres fueron a la torre Hokage, así es también iba la pequeña Suou, al llegar a la oficina, los estaban esperando Sakura y Hinata, esta ultima al ver al rubio entrar se alegro, pero la voz de la Hokage se hizo escuchar

Tsunade: muy bien, ustedes 4 irán a Suna a una misión muy importante, el Kazekage no a pedido que lo ayudemos a buscar unos renegados de su aldea, los cuales se han robado el pergamino de los kages, es por eso que ustedes 4 irán, Naruto Namikaze, Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha, partirán de inmediato, alguna objeción

Naruto: yo la tengo

Todos miraban al rubio, que iba a decir, Hinata pensaba que tal vez el no quería que ella fuera a la misión, pero su pensamiento se esfumo al escuchar lo que dijo el rubio

Naruto: no iremos los 4, seremos 5, ya que también ira mi hija

Sakura: QUE? estas loco Naruto, es solamente una niña, es un viaje muy pesado para ella

Naruto: no estoy loco, ella me dijo que quiere ser un Ninja como yo, además la eh estado entrenando

Tsunade: estas seguro Naruto

Naruto: claro que si

Tsunade: esta bien pueden ir los 5, pero Naruto cuando vuelvan te tendré listo el permiso para que la pequeña ingrese a la academia

Naruto: esta bien Tsunade-sama

Y así los 5 partieron rumbo a Suna, el viaje les tomo 2 días en llegar a la aldea, en el trayecto Hinata y Suou se hicieron muy unidas, cualquiera que las viera podría decir que son madre e hija, cuando llegaron a las puertas de la aldea, los estaba esperando Kankuro, ya que Temari estaba en Konoha, viendo algunos asuntos sobre hacer un torneo igual al de Konoha para elegir Sannins

Kankuro: al fin llegaron, los estábamos esperando, Gaara los recibirá de inmediato

Naruto se quedo parado en el lugar observo hacia la entrada, todos lo miraron y le preguntaron que le pasaba, pero este le dijo que se adelantaran que los alcanzaría luego, Hinata hizo el ademán de quedarse, pero el rubio no se lo permitió, y sin mas todos se fueron a la oficina de Gaara, Naruto se había quedado con Suou, entonces ambos salieron de la aldea, para dirigirse hacia un lado, mientras esto pasaba Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata y Kankuro, ya habían llegado a la oficina, los cual lo recibió la secretaria de Gaara, Matsuri esta la hizo entran, Gaara se paro de su asiento para recibir a los ninjas de Konoha

Gaara: me alegro mucho que hayan venido

Gaara empezó a observar el grupo, buscando la mirada a su mejor amigo, ya que el sabia que Naruto había vuelto a la aldea, ya que Temari le había enviado una carta, avisándole que el rubio había vuelto y que había sido nombrado Sannin

Gaara: y donde esta Naruto, supe que volvió a la aldea y que iba a venir con ustedes

Sasuke: lo que pasa, es que el se quedo en la entrada de la aldea, pero se a demorado mucho

De pronto la puerta se abre y entra la pequeña Suou

Suou: vengan rápido, mi padre los llama

Todos se miraron, para que Naruto los llamara, además Gaara miro a la pequeña y le encontró un parecido a Naruto, no se podía imaginar que esa pequeña tendría una parentesco con el rubio, sin mas todos salieron de la oficina, siguiendo a Suou que avanzaba a una gran velocidad, mientras tanto esto pasaba, afuera de la ciudad se veía al rubio, proteger a una persona que estaba encapuchada, la cual estaba detrás del rubio, y había un grupo de 10 ninjas renegados de suna, los cuales uno traía una gran pergamino con el seño de Suna, había otro grupo de cinco ninjas en el suelo noqueados, entonces rápidamente Naruto concentra energía natural, cambiando sus ojos a los de un sapo, luego hace unos sellos y dice

Naruto: **Izanami** (La Mujer que Invita [literalmente eso significa])

De pronto los 10 ninjas son encerrados en un poderoso genjutsu, los cuales vieron a un hermosa mujer de cabello negro largo, tenia una especie de chaleco de mangas largas que se abrazaba así misma y las mangas hacían un nudo en la espalda de esta(como un chaleco anti fuerza para los locos), un gran falda blanca al igual que el chaleco, con un cinturón rojo en forma de x, una capa blanca que nacía de la cintura de la mujer, y una mascara blanca con una x rojas cubría su rostro, esta mujer flotaba a la espalda del rubio , luego de eso con su capa, empezó atacar a los hombres, afuera del genjutsu, los hombres le empezaron aparecer las mismas heridas que le aplicaba dentro del genjutsu, después que la tortura terminara, llegaron Suou y los otros, estos se sorprendieron al ver el estado de los ninjas, ya que tenían la mirada perdida con una baba que le salía de la boca y con varios cortes en todo su cuerpo, Hinata veía como Naruto tenia abrazado a esa persona encapuchada, Sasuke se acerco a el para preguntarle que había pasado

Sasuke: que paso Naruto, que le sucedió a todos ellos

Naruto: bueno ellos son los ninjas renegados, y lo que le paso fue que le aplique mi genjutsu

Sasuke: el que dijiste cuando nos enfrentamos

Naruto: así es, les aplique el Izanami

Todos: Izanami?

Naruto: bueno como dije, yo invente tres jutsus nuevos, con la base de los tres del Mangekyō Sharingan, bueno el Izanami a diferencia del Tsukuyomi, el mío los daña tanto físicamente como mentalmente, las heridas que se le aplica en el genjutsu en el tiempo real le pasan realmente, incluso pueden llegar a perder la memoria o quedar en coma, el ejemplo lo tienen ustedes mismos, con esos sujetos

Todos miraban a los sujetos, era un genjutsu temible, Sasuke se alegro que Naruto no se lo aplico a el cuando estuvieron peleando en el torneo, Hinata todavía observaba a Naruto como seguía abrazando al encapuchado, hasta que no pudo mas y pregunto

Hinata: quien es el

Naruto: el no es el, es ella, sácate la capucha Shion

Y así lo hizo la persona, se saco la capucha, mostrando un largo pelo rubio y unos hermosos ojos morados, Sakura no podía creerlo, Sasuke y Gaara no sabían quien era esa mujer, Suou estaba feliz y Hinata estaba furiosa

* * *

Aquí termina otro capitulo, espero que les allá gustado, apareció Shion, aquí no va hacer de mala como lo fue en mi otra historia, es mas se van a llevar un sorpresa, también apareció otro jutsu del modo ermitaño que invento Naruto, esta vez fue el genjutsu, Izanami como nombre en el otro capitulo, Izanami es esposa de Izanagi, estos son los primeros dioses en la mitología japonesa, Etolplow-kun dijo que el castigo de Sasuke tenia que hacer un poco mas severo, pero como me apoyo kaory18, que mejor manera de castigar o humillar a un Uchiha es hacerlo arrodillar y pedir perdón, en fin agradezco mucho que les guste mi historia, los veo en el próximo capitulo el cual se llamara

**9.- Hinata Celosa**

En fin, en mi perfil coloque dos imágenes (mas bien fueron los enlaces de las imágenes), de cómo son los jutsus de Naruto que invento en modo ermitaño, la imagen de Izanami la saque cuando estaba jugando el juego Persona 4 (el cual se los recomiendo), el de Kagututi es parecido al dragón negro que lanza Hiei en la serie yuyu hakusho, en fin eso no mas

Xau

**Heero Kusanagi**


	9. Hinata Celosa

**9.- Hinata Celosa**

Hinata iba hecha una furia, quien era esa mujer que abrazaba a su rubio, así era el grupo venia de vuelta hacia la aldea Hinata iba de las primera, venia diciendo incoherencias, sobre la rubia, Sakura, Sasuke y Gaara, Suou venia junto a Hinata, al parecer la pequeña estaba preocupada por la ojiperla, Naruto y Shion venían un poco mas atrás conversando, la rubia venia tomada del brazo del rubio, Kankuro se había retira antes con algunos ninjas que mando a llamar para trasportar a los noqueados y los que sufrieron en el genjutsu de Naruto, a llegar a la aldea, Gaara los llevo hasta un hotel para que se pudieran quedar, ay que el quería conversar con Naruto, cuando estuvo apunto de partir, Shion lo detiene

Shion: Kazekage-sama, me gustaría conversar con usted sobre algo muy importante

Gaara: claro, vamos de inmediato

Shion: me gustaría que fuera en un par de horas, ya que tengo que hacer algo importante

Esto ultimo lo dijo mirando hacia Naruto, Hinata observaba estaba apunto de matar a esa mujer, quien se cree ella, Sakura observaba algo preocupada, ya que le estaba dando miedo el aura que salía de Hinata, además de saber quien es esa mujer, tal vez las cosas podrían salir un poco mal cuando se entere que prometió Naruto tiempo atrás, luego de eso Gaara se acerco a Sasuke y le hablo muy despacio

Gaara: Sasuke, quien es esa mujer y la niña

Sasuke: esa mujer no se quien sea, pero al parecer Naruto la conoce y sobre la niña es hija de Naruto

Gaara: QUE? lo dices en serio, pero no Naruto le gustaba a Hinata, como sucedió esto

Sasuke: será mejor que te explique

Sasuke lo aparto un poco del grupo y le contó todo sobre la pequeña Suou

Gaara: ya veo, con que paso eso

Sasuke: así es, es por eso que te pido que no le digas nada a Hinata, Naruto prometió contarle todo a su debido tiempo

Gaara: Esta bien

Naruto se acerco donde estaba su hija y le dice que se valla para el hotel, que el tiene que conversar con Shion, Hinata no le gusto nada esto quería seguirlo y saber quien era esa mujer en la vida de su rubio, pero con la insistencia de Suou que fuera con ella no pudo hacer su cometido, una vez separados, Gaara le indico donde se quedarían, una vez instalados en dos habitaciones, los cuales quedaron así, Hinata, Suou, Sakura y Shion se quedarían en una habitación, mientras que en la otra seria de Naruto y Sasuke, cuando las mujeres estuvieron solas en la habitación, Suou se acerco a Hinata y le dijo

Suou: oka-san, dormidas conmigo esta noche

Hinata: claro que si pequeña

Sakura miraba tiernamente el cuadro que estaban formando Hinata y Suou, realmente parecían madre e hija, no entendía como Naruto no le cuenta a Hinata todo la verdad, que es realmente lo que quiere demostrar con esto, luego de un tiempo Suou se había quedado dormida placidamente en los brazos de Hinata, la peliazul se levanta con cuidado sin hacer ningun ruido, una vez hecho le pregunta a Sakura, una duda que tenia

Hinata: Sakura-san, tengo una pregunta que hacerte

Sakura: si claro Hinata, dime cual es

Hinata: por que Tsunade-sama, le dijo a Naruto-kun, Namikaze y no Uzumaki?

Sakura: verdad que tu no fuiste a la reunión, lo que pasa es que Naruto fue presentado como, hijo del cuarto Hokage, el cual se llamaba Minato Namikaze, ahora Naruto es heredero de heredero del clan Namikaze, y además del clan Uzumaki

Hinata: clan Uzumaki, nunca escuche un clan así en la aldea

Sakura: lo que pasa, es que en la aldea no había ninguno, bueno ecepto Naruto, lo que pasa es que ese clan viene del extinto país del remolino

Hinata: mmmmm, ya veo

Sakura: pero Hinata, por que no fuiste a la reunión

Hinata: lo que pasa es que, mi padre nos pidió a todo el clan no asistir, ya que nos iba a dar una noticia

Sakura: y cual seria esa noticia Hinata

Hinata: me va hacer casar con el hijo de su amigo, pero yo no quiero, yo todavía amo a Naruto-kun, pero por lo que me dices creo saber como impedir que me case

Sakura: y que seria

Hinata: no acabas de decir que Naruto-kun es hijo de Yondaime, si vuelvo a enamorar a Naruto-kun, tal vez impida que me case con esa persona

En ese momento golpea la puerta de la habitación de las muchachas, Sakura se para ver quien era, y se da cuenta que era Sasuke, el que entra y se sienta en un sillón que había en el lugar

Sakura: que pasa Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: nada, solamente quería saber si ya llego Naruto, además de preguntarte algo Sakura

Sakura: y que seria

Sasuke: por lo que vi, al parecer conoces a esa mujer que se fue con Naruto

Hinata escucho atentamente lo que dijo Sasuke, y de un rápido movimiento se acerca donde estaba Sakura

Hinata: es verdad, sabes quien es ella

Sakura: así es

Hinata: y quien es, dime

Sakura: bueno es algo complicado de explicar…bueno hace tiempo atrás, Tsunade-sama nos mando a una misión, a Naruto, Lee, Neji y a mi, que era ir al país del demonio, para proteger a una sacerdotisa, la cual es Shion, ella tenia una misión de impedir el despertar de un demonio, la misión la hicimos con excito, pero al final, ella había dicho que necesitaba tener la siguiente sacerdotisa, entonces le pidió ayuda a Naruto, este lo entendió mal, y accedió ayudarla

Hinata: entonces significa…

Sasuke: que Naruto le dará una hija a esa mujer

Hinata estaba apunto de llorar, pero se detuvo cuando escucho las risas de dos personas, afuera del hotel y rápidamente, sale al balcón de la habitación que daba a la calle y ahí ve a su rubio con esa mujer, rápidamente cambia su semblante de tristeza a uno de furia total, salía una aura oscura del cuerpo de Hinata, Sakura estaba asustada, nunca en su vida había visto así a Hinata, de pronto la ojiperla empezó a murmurar cosas, Sakura y Sasuke se acercaron donde estaba Hinata para escuchar lo que decía

Hinata: que se cree esa tipa, esas sonrisas me pertenecen a mí, esa maldita copia mía

Sakura: a que te refieres con eso Hinata

Hinata: que esa es una copia barata mía, mírenla es igual a mi, la única diferencia que es rubia y tiene los ojos violeta, ya vera esa….

Sakura y Sasuke se alejaron de donde estaba Hinata, que empezó a maldecir a la rubia que acompañaba a Naruto

Bueno aquí termino un capitulo, perdonen si salio un poco corto, en fin Hinata esta celosa, que ara al respecto, que hablara Shion con Gaara, que conversaron Shion y Naruto cuando estuvieron solos, todo esto lo verán en el próximo capitulo que se llama

**10.- De vuelta a Konoha**

Agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia y dejan review, como dijo delta2007 en uno de sus review, así es la pequeña Suou guarda un secreto el cual lo verán un poco mas adelante, en fin eso no más

Xau

**Heero Kusanagi**

Pd: tal vez coloque el segundo capitulo de Assassin hoy o tal vez mañana, todo dependerá del tiempo


	10. De vuelta a Konoha

**10.- De vuelta a Konoha**

Una vez que entraron Naruto y Shion al Hotel, Hinata rápidamente bajo hasta el recibidor, cuando llego ahí solamente encontró a Naruto solo, sin esperar, se acerca a el y le pregunta

Hinata: Naruto-kun…etto

Naruto: si Hyuuga-dono

Hinata: yo quería preguntar…donde se encuentra pequeña Suou

Hinata se maldecía mentalmente, por no decirle la verdadera pregunta, ¿si acaso va a cumplir la promesa que le dijo a esa sacerdotisa?

Naruto: debe estar por ahí, viendo el hotel, si me disculpa quiero descansar

Naruto al decir eso se marcha, Hinata lo queda mirando con una tristeza nunca antes vistas, sus ojos estaban llorosos, de pronto siente unos pequeños movimientos en su ropa, al bajar la mirada se encuentra con Suou, que la miraba igual de triste y le dice

Suou: oka-san por que no vamos a las aguas termales, para descansar un rato, el viaje a sido muy largo

Hinata: si tienes razón, vamos, pero antes vamos con Sakura-san, para ver si nos acompaña

Así ambas chicas fueron en búsqueda de la pelirosa, cuando la encontraron, las tres chicas del grupo, fueron a las termas, para relajarse un rato, mientras tanto, Shion estaba en el despacho del kazekage

Gaara: con que eso quiere, sacerdotisa

Shion: así es kazekage, quiero tener una alianza con Suna, Konoha y las otras aldeas

Gaara: y por que seria

Shion: por la amenaza que se acerca, e tenido un visión, cosa que hace tiempo no ocurría, donde se podía ver un gran ejercito, al mando de dos hombre, uno con una mascara y el otro con vendas en su cara

Gaara: mmmm, ya veo

Shion: es por eso que pido esta alianza, si no juntamos a las otras aldeas, podemos hacer algo, que me dice acepta la petición

Gaara: esta bien, y que harás ahora

Shion: ire a Konoha, para pedir lo mismo

Luego de esa conversación Shion se marcho al hotel, para poder relajarse en las aguas termales, mientras tanto ahí, Suou se había retirado por que tenía algo que decirle a Naruto dejando solas a Hinata y a Sakura, Hinata nuevamente se puso triste, no quería mostrarle esa cara a Suou, entonces de pronto se oye la puerta del baño termal abrirse y de pronto aparece Shion tapándose el cuerpo desnudo, saludo cordialmente, pero Hinata rápidamente cambia el rostro a uno de enfado, y sale del agua con la escusa de…

Hinata: lo siento, pero tengo que buscar a mi hija

Sale rápidamente del agua, dejando a una sorprendida Sakura y a una Shion sin expresión en la cara, al parecer la ojiblanco no se dio cuenta de lo ultimo que dijo, Shion entro al agua y se puso a conversar con Sakura, que aun no salía de su asombro, estuvieron un buen rato conversando hasta que de pronto salio un tema un tanto delicado para cierta peliazul, que en esos momentos se había marchado antes.

Sakura: y dime Shion, aun esperas que Naruto te cumpla la promesa

Shion: no

Sakura: QUE?? por que?

Shion: por que el me dijo, que amaba a otra persona y no podía cumplir esa promesa que me hizo esa vez, además ya encontré a el indicado para eso

Sakura: y se puede saber quien es

Shion: un feudal de mi país

Sakura: mmmm, ya veo

Mientras tanto ocurría esta conversación, Suou le pedía una pequeña petición a su padre, el cual era que durmieran los tres juntos, o sea Naruto, Hinata y Suou, la excusa a esa petición, es que como era muy pequeña, cuando sus verdaderos padres vivían y quería sentir como era dormir entre padres, Naruto se lo trago por completo, ya que el sabia lo que era eso, además de que la pequeña Suou aplico su jutsu ojitos de gato con botas, y Naruto no se pudo resistir a esa cara, luego Naruto se retiro dejando a Suou en la habitación, para contarle a Sasuke sobre la petición, este no dejo ninguna queja, lo cual dejo muy extraño a Naruto, mientras que Suou le contaba algunas partes sobre la petición a Hinata, la cual estaba roja al extremo, con solo imaginar dormir en la misma cama que su amado rubio, le llegaban varias imágenes de ellos dos solos, cuando llego el gran momento esperado por Hinata, Naruto entro a la habitación, el silencio reinaba hasta que hablo Suou

Suou: oto-san ven rápido, recuerda que hay que madrugar para partir a Konoha

Naruto: lo se

Entonces Naruto dejo el pergamino del ermitaño a un costado de la cama se quito la chaqueta larga y la dejo doblada en un silla y luego se recostó, Suou hizo lo mismo se acostó al lado de Naruto solamente faltaba Hinata la cual se acostó al lado contrario de Naruto, con un gran sonrojo, que hizo que Naruto la viera con una ternura, la pequeña rápidamente se quedo dormida, ya que se sentía protegida y querida por dos de su seres querido, claro que a pesar de haber comportadito tan poco tiempo con Hinata, ya la quería, avanzada la noche Suou se levanta para ir al baño, entonces inconscientemente Naruto se acerca a Hinata y la abraza dormida, Hinata siente una gran paz en su interior, no quería despertar para ver que ocurría, la noche paso rápidamente, al llegar la mañana Hinata se despierta y al abrir sus ojos se encuentra con la cara de Naruto muy de cerca, lentamente con su mano le toca la cara de Naruto y le da un pequeño besos en los labios, y a su pesar decide levantarse, ya que en ese cuado faltaba algo mas bien faltaba alguien y rápidamente busca a la pequeña Suou, la busca por todos partes, hasta llegar al ultimo lugar el baño y cuando abre se sorprende al ver a la pequeña dormida en el baño, una pequeña risa salio de la boca de Hinata, haciendo despertar a la pequeña peliroja, luego de un rato ya todos despiertos, estaban listo para partir su viaje de vuelta a Konoha, el viaje comenzó muy bien para todos, bueno ecepto para una y esa era Hinata, ya que esa misma mañana se entero que Shion los acompañaba a Konoha, quiso reclamar pero no podía debía comportarse frente a su amado rubio, no quería hacerlo enojar por un problema suyo, seguían su recorrido por el desierto, hasta que vieron los primeros árboles del bosque del país de fuego, seguían caminando hasta que de pronto una gran roca, se lanzo hacia su posición logrando que todos los esquivaran.

Naruto: sal de ahí, se quien eres…Zetzu

Zetzu1 (blanco): nada mal chico zorro, o perdón verdad que ahora eres un sannin

Naruto: que es lo que quieres

Zetzu2 (negro): sabes perfectamente, a lo que vengo

Y de un rápido movimiento, Zetsu vuelve atacar con una técnica de Doton, todos se habían reunido nuevamente, estaban listos para volverlo a esquivar pero fueron detenidos por la voz de Naruto

Naruto: deténganse, Sasuke no querías ver mi otra técnica, bueno aquí va

Naruto mostrando sus rasgos característicos del modo sennin y de pronto una gran explosión, Zetzu reía triunfalmente de su victoria, pero de pronto una especia de espada lanza va en su dirección y rápidamente se divide, cuando el humo se disipo pudo ver un dos brazos, el brazo izquierdo tenia un collar con cuencas y cinco de ellas eras en formas de gotas, mientras que el otro brazo lo tenia extendido, entonces la voz de Naruto se escucho

Naruto: el brazo derecho tiene el **Yasakani no magatama*** y el izquierdo tiene **Ame-no-nuboko***(lanza celestial)

Todos estaban sorprendidos, exceptuando a la pequeña Suou, pero salieron de su asombro cuando Naruto volvió hablar

Naruto: conozcan a** Izanagi **(El hombre que Invita [literalmente eso significa])

* * *

Bueno aquí termino otro capitulo, perdonen si el capitulo salio corto o no, pero en fin aquí lo prometido esta la continuación de esta historia, la cual muchos me piden que siga los capitulo, pero como dije en Assassin, estoy trabajando y me quita mucho tiempo, seguir con mis historias, en fin agradecer a todos los que siguen mis historias y dejan su reviews, bueno que puedo decir aparecer otra técnica de Naruto, pero por que apareció solamente los dos brazos y no el cuerpo, esto lo sabrán en la continuación que se llama

"**La petición de Shion, Inicia una nueva misión"**

A continuación la explicación de los nombres en asteriscos

**Izanagi:** Dios de la mitología japonesa, esposo de Izanami, quien fue a buscarla al mundo de Yomi, cuando esta murió, cuando volvió se hizo un baño purificador creando a Amaterasu (su ojo izquierdo), Tsukuyomi (su ojo derecho) y Susanoo (su nariz)

**Yasakani no magatama:** uno de los tres tesoros imperiales de japon (la espada, el espejo y el collar o las joyas)

**Ame-no-nuboko: **esta lanza fue dada a Izanagi e Izanami por orden de otros dioses primordiales (Kotoamatsukami) de consolidar y dar forma a la Tierra, que en ese momento era una masa informe y blanda, estos fueron al puente celestial flotante llamado Ame-no-ukihashi (El Puente del Cielo y de la Tierra)

Bueno eso no más, los dejo

Xau

Heero Kusanagi

Pd: tuve que colocar la otra técnica de Naruto, ya que Kishimoto, se le ocurre la grandiosa idea de nombrar a Izanagi como técnica prohibida de los Uchihas, yo francamente nombre a Izanagi e Izami en mi historia, por que me di cuenta que en Naruto, había mucha similitud con la mitología japonesa, la cual kishimoto se inspiro, en fin como seguia diciendo, me había dado cuenta que no había nombrado a los dos dioses principales de la creación en la mitología japonesa y me dije, por que no agregarlos en mi historia, y ahora me sale con la sorpresa que Izanagi si aparece en su historia y es una técnica prohibida, en fin por eso adelante la técnica de Naruto, a pesar que no es muy similar la técnica mía con la que tiene pensado kishimoto, en fin en mi perfil ya puse una imagen de cómo seria la versión de Susanoo de Naruto


	11. La petición de Shion, Inicia una nueva

**11.- La petición de Shion, Inicia una nueva misión**

Naruto: conozcan a** Izanagi**

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante los visto, pero estaban viendo con atención ya que solamente se veía las manos de Izanagi de Naruto, entonces Sasuke pregunta

- Por que no se ve el cuerpo de Izanagi -

- Lo que pasa es que mi oto-san cuando lo utiliza por el mismo solamente salen sus brazos, cuando esta con Fukasaku-ojisan, se puede ver el cuerpo completamente, además de poderse mover a voluntad – fue la respuesta de la pequeña Suou

- Que – fue la reacción de todos

Entonces de un movimiento del brazo de Naruto, el cual el brazo izquierdo de Izanagi imito, el Yasakani no magatama se dividió en todas las cuencas y reodo al grupo de personas, entonces Naruto habla

- Quédense ahí, yo me encargare de esto -

Acto seguido Naruto se lanzo al ataque, la Ame no nuboko volvió al brazo derecho, Zetzu que aun seguía dividido, esquivaba las mortales estocadas que hacia Naruto junto a su Izanagi, derepente se defendía con algunos jutsus de tierra, pero todos eran destruido por la gran lanza celestial, pero en un descuido Zetzy blanco logro apartarse de las estocadas y se dirigió hacia el grupo, entonces hace un jutsu de tierra

**- Doton: Tsuchiryudan no Jutsu** (Técnica del Dragón de Tierra) -

Entonces un gran dragón de Tierra se dirige hacia el grupo, los cuales no podían hacer nada para defenderse, ya que el Yasakani no Magatama no los permitía salir, pero al momento de que el dragón de tierra toca la barrera que se había formado, este se deshace al instante, dejando muy sorprendido al Zetzu de mitad blanca, mientras eso el Zetzu negro hacia un jutsu de clones, los cuales empezaron a salir por la tierra y empezaron atacar a Naruto el cual los destruía muy fácilmente, entonces Naruto se da cuenta que el Zetzu Blanco esta donde sus amigos entonces utilizando el jutsu de su padre, va donde el otro y de un solo movimiento parte en dos al Zetzu blanco, el cual no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del rubio, el Zetzu negro sin nada que hacer desaparece, pero se fija bien en el grupo y se sorprende mucho al ver alguien ahí, una vez que se fue y que no quedara rastro de su chakra, Naruto deshizo a Izanagi ya que cuando lo hace por el mismo, le gasta mucho chakra, entonces se acerca al grupo y les dice

- Se encuentran todos bien -

A lo que el grupo afirma, entonces retomaron su viaje, todos iban callados, Naruto iba un poco mas adelante, seguidos por Hinata y Suou, luego venia Sakura con Shion y al ultimo venia Sasuke, el venia muy pensativo

- Naruto se ah hecho muy fuerte, derroto a Zetzu de un solo movimiento, que clase de entrenamiento realizo cuando estuvo afuera –

Siguieron su camino sin contratiempo, al momento de llegar a Konoha, Naruto les ordeno que se marcharan, que el dejaría el informe con la Hokage además de llevar a Shion ante la presencia de Tsunade, Hinata hizo el ademán de ir con ellos, pero la mirada que Naruto le dio la hizo quedarse, es mas era la primera vez que veía a su amado con esos ojos, unos ojos sin sentimiento alguna eso hizo entristeciera a la peliazul, Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que hizo entonces ,se acerco a Suou y le dijo muy despacio para que solamente ella escuchara

- Hija, por que no acompañas a Hinata-chan y le dices que te acompañe a la academia, recuerda que terminando esta misión empezarías la academia –

- Si oto-san –

Entonce Naruto se marcho junto a Shion a la torre Hokage, Hinata los miraba marcharse, pero sintió que le tomaran la mano, bajo la mirada y se encontró con la vista azulada de Suou, entonces ella le pregunta

- Que pasa Suou-chan -

- Me gustaría que me acompañara a la academia, yo no se donde queda –

- Esta bien yo te llevare -

Así ambas se fueron a la academia, siendo vistas por una feliz pareja -

- Eh Sasuke-kun -

- Dime -

- No crees que realmente parecen madre e hija –

- Si tienes razón, pero será mejor irnos hay que descansar –

Así ambos se marcharon, mientras esto sucedía, Naruto y Shion llegaron hacia la torre Hokage, entraron, esperaron que Tsunade los atendiera, una vez listo ambos entraron, Naruto iba a dar su reporte, cuando la mano de Tsunade lo detuvo y le dijo

- Gaara ya me envío, una carta diciendo el buen trabajo que hiciste, además de hacerlo tu solo – luego observando a la sacerdotisa – también me informo sobre su petición -

Y que es lo que decide Tsunade-sama – pregunto el rubio

- Esta bien, aceptare -

- Bien, entonces será que tengamos una reunión lo antes posible, para idear un plan de protección a las aldeas y ver como podemos derrotar a Madara y a Danzou – dijo la rubia sacerdotisa

- Bien entre mas antes mejor, entonces esta decidido, la próxima semana se llevara una reunión aquí en Konoha, entonces Naruto esta será tu siguiente misión, iras a las demás aldeas en búsqueda de los Kages para darles el mensaje de esta reunión partirás mañana en la mañana entendido

Si, Tsunade-sama – respondió el rubio sannin

Shion le entrego un listado con el nombre de las aldeas, que habían aceptado entrar en esta alianza, luego de eso se marcho, cuando Naruto también estaba por marcharse, Tsunade lo detuvo y le dijo

- Naruto, ya inscribí a la pequeña Suou en la academia -

- Lo supuse -

- Pero tengo algo que informarte -

- Que cosa -

- Es sobre el nombre de los padres -

- Que tiene que ver eso, casi todos piensan en la aldea, que Suou es mi hija, solamente saben la verdad y su secreto son usted, Fukasaku-sensei, y Hiashi-sama, Shion, Sasuke y Sakura saben que no es mi hija -

- Si lo se, en el nombre de su padre coloque el tuyo, pero en el nombre de su madre puse el de… -

- El de quien -

- El de Hinata, espero que no te moleste –

- Mmmm…ya veo, no me molesta para nada, Suou ya ve a Hinata como su madre -

- Entonces cuando le dirás la verdad a Hinata -

- Cuando llegue el momento adecuado -

- Y cuando seria eso –

- Cuando termine esta guerra –

- Lo prometes, Naruto -

- Claro que si Tsunade-baachan -

Y acto seguido Naruto desapareció en una bola de humo, dejando a una sorprendida Tsunade, volviendo con Hinata y Suou, estas se encontraban conversando con Iruka, el cual le estaba mostrando las instalaciones a la pequeña Suou, entonces este le dice

- Bien Suou-chan, mañana tendrás que venir para que de inicio tus clases, lo ideal que estén ambos padres al momento de que entres -

Entonces Hinata decidió hablar

- Como que ambos padres, Iruka-sensei, Naruto-kun tiene que venir el solo _o con esa copia barata mía_ – esto ultimo lo pensó para si misma

Te equivocas Hinata, tú también tienes que venir, aquí en la ficha de inscripción de la pequeña Suou, sale, nombre del padre…Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, nombre de la madre…Hinata Hyuuga

Hinata cuando escucho esto se sonrojo al extremo, Suou veía divertida la expresión de su madre, como le decía ella, luego que Iruka le explicara la situación, mas tarde se marcharon juntas a los territorios de los Hyuugas, cuando entraron a la casa principal Hinata se sorprendió al ver a su amado rubio ahí, conversando con su padre, este las vio, se paro y se acerco donde estaba Hinata y Suou, entonces habla

- Hinata-dono, me gustaría pedirle un favor, ya hable con su padre el cual acepto mi petición -

Hinata estaba escuchando esto y rápidamente, su imaginación se fue a volar, el cual imaginaba ella casada con Naruto, criando a la pequeña Suou con un bebe fruto de ambos y cosas así, pero salio de su imaginación cuando escucho la petición

- Bueno mañana tengo una misión, el cual parto muy temprano, en la mañana, así que no podré llevar a Suou a la academia, es por eso, que le voy a pedir si se puede quedar aquí, mientras yo este afuera, que me dice Hinata-dono –

- Será un placer para mí -

- Bien, entonces me marcho ahora, Suou haz caso en todo lo que te diga Hinata-dono -

- Si, oto-san -

- Bueno me marcho, voy a traerle unas cosas a Suou, para la semana que voy a estar afuera por la misión -

En el momento que Naruto se marchaba, Hinata lo detiene y le dice

- Etto…si quieres te puedes quedar Naruto-kun –

- Esta segura -

- Si a mi me gustaría que te quedaras -

En ese momento la atmosfera que estaba alrededor de Hinata y Naruto, era muy romántica, Naruto vio los ojos de Hinata, los cual lo veía con un gran amor, entonces el acepta, el se marcha para buscar las cosas de Suou y las suyas, mientras esto pasaba en Konoha, en otro lugar muy lejano de la aldea, en un cueva se ven reunidos dos sombras que están conversando

- Pronto iniciara el plan de las conquistas de las aldeas de Ninjas -

- Si tienes razón -

En ese momento se ve llegar otra sombra la cual se arrodilla y empieza hablar

- Madara-sama, eh encontrado al jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, pero a derrotado a mi otra mitad -

- En serio -

- Así es, es mas ha demostrado una gran técnica, la cual llamo Izanagi -

- Izanagi dices -

- Así es, con esa técnica logro derrotar mi parte blanca -

- Ya veo y tienes algo más que decir -

- Así es, los dos descendientes del clan de las bestias están reunidos -

- Mmmm, ya veo entonces nuestro plan hay que adelantarlo, Danzou llama a los hermanos elementales -

- Como digas Madara -

Luego de eso Danzou se marcho, dejando solos a Madara ya que Zetzu también se había marchado

Con que los dos están reunidos, mmm esto va hacer interesante –

Bueno aquí traigo y termino otra capitulo de mi historia, quiero pedir disculpas si me eh demorado en actualizar, ya que el trabajo me quito tiempo, además de lo que paso en mi país, en el mes pasado (27 de Febrero) y que no tenia inspiración, pero ahora volví con las pilas recargadas, debo informar que esta historia ya pronto llegara a su fin, como máximo 5 capitulo mas, para empezar con otra historia y terminar con **Assassin**, en fin espero que les allá gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que se llamara

**12.- Reunión de las Aldeas, el secreto de Suou**

También agradecer a todos lo que se toman el tiempo para leer mi historia, bueno eso no mas, nos estamos leyendo

Adiós

**Heero Kusanagi**


	12. Reunión de las Aldeas, el secreto de Suo

**12.- Reunión de las Aldeas, el secreto de Suou 1 parte**

A la mañana siguiente Naruto partió para su misión, dejando a unas tristes Hinata y Suou, una vez que el rubio se perdió de la vista, Hinata llevo a Suou de vuelta a la mansión Hyuuga para prepararla para iniciar su jornada en la academia Ninja, mientras esto sucedía en un cueva se veía a Madara conversando con cinco sombras

- Me ha informado Zetsu que se va hacer una reunión de kages y algunos líderes de aldeas en Konoha, el encargado de dar la noticia es Naruto Uzumaki – dijo Madara a las sombras

- Naruto-kun…

- Deja de suspirar por el quieres

- Es que no puedo desde que me venció, no eh dejado de suspirar por el – volvió a suspirar la mujer

- En fin, quiero que ustedes cinco eviten que Naruto Uzumaki llegue a las aldeas, lo entendieron, Hi (Fuego), Mizu (Agua), Kaze (Viento), Tsuchi (Tierra), Kosen (Rayo)

- Si – respondió un sujeto de cabellos rojos hacia atrás, sus ojos son rojos que respondía por el nombre de Hi, su hermana Mizu de largo cabello azul que le llegaba hasta la cintura al igual que sus ojos, su otra hermana Kaze de cabello corto celeste casi blanco al igual que sus ojos eran celestes, su hermano Tsuchi de cabello corto de color verde oscuro sus ojos eran verdes pero mas claro y Kosen que era rubio con el pelo hacia arriba sus ojos también eran amarillos, los cincos vestían como akatsuki, pero con la diferencia que no tenían las nubes rojas

Así los cinco ninjas desaparecieron en una llamarada, en un torrente de agua, en un huracán, en un domo de tierra y en un relámpago, entonces Danzou se acerca a Madara y le dice

- Tú crees que podrán lograrlo -

- Espero que, Uzumaki se ha vuelto muy fuerte, por el video que me mostró Zetsu puedo ver que tiene una nueva técnica –

- O sea va hacer difícil hacernos con el, además de que esta pudiendo controlar el poder del kyuubi -

- Así parece, pero tengo un as bajo la manga -

- Y cual seria ese as -

- Uzumaki no es el único que puede controlar al kyuubi -

- Lo dices por nosotros? -

- No, de hecho hay otra persona que puede, pero el kyuubi no es el único que puede controlar puede controlar a los 9 bijuus -

- Que estas seguro de eso -

- Así es, es un kekengenkai de su familia, además Uzumaki también posee ese kekengenkai –

- Y quien es esa persona -

- Esa persona es…-

Ya pronto la semana iba terminar y la aldea de Konoha ya había llegado importantes personas, los kages, entre ellos estaba Amaru, Gaara con sus hermanos, la Mizukage con sus guardias, el Tsuchikage tambien con sus guardias, esta Sasame Fuuma que había sido elegida para ser un kage de la aldea del sonido, a pesar que todavía no era reconocida, La Princesa Haruna del pais del Nano y otros mas solamente faltaba el Raikage, mientras esto sucedía se Ve a Naruto caminando por un estrecho camino que va en dirección a la aldea de la nube, cuando de pronto siente que el piso por donde camina se empieza abrir, entonces da un gran salto, cayendo un poco mas atrás, entonces del suelo aparece un sujeto con una gabardina negra encapuchado, luego de eso recibe un ataque de relámpagos los cuales los esquiva fácilmente entonces uno de los sujetos hablo

- Te encontramos Uzumaki -

Entonces el rubio contesta

- Con que son ustedes Tsuchi y Kosen, eso significa que la problemática de tu hermana se encuentra cerca -

- Te equivocas Uzumaki, Kaze esta en otro lado, pero eso no viene al caso, te detendremos ahora y no dejaremos que le lleves el recado al raikage -

- Eso quiere decir que saben a lo que vengo -

- Exacto, por eso aquí te vamos a matar, lo siento por mi hermana pero así es la vida -

Entonces rápidamente Kosen lanza un ataque de relámpago a Naruto el cual lo empieza a esquivar, pero no se esperaba que Tsuchi lo estuviera esperando con un guante de roca atrás de el, no alcanzaba a esquivarlo, entonces se preparo para recibir el ataque de Tsuchi, pero de pronto un lápiz que estaba envuelta con electricidad, el cual logra detener el ataque de Tsuchi, entonces una voz empieza a rapear (las frases de Killer Bee, no las voy a colocar en versos, por que no soy muy bueno en eso)

- Pero a quien tenemos aquí si no es Naruto, y al parecer no esta solo, acaso no me ibas a invitar a esta fiesta -

Fue lo que dijo Killer Bee colocándose espalda con espalda con Naruto, entonces el rubio le dice

- Si esta fiesta hubiera sido hecha por mi claro que estarías invitado, pero llego con la sorpresa que la hicieron sin avisarme -

- Entonces no te importa si me uno –

- Claro que no -

Y así fue Bee y Naruto empezaron a enfrentarse con los hermanos elementales, los cuales tenían una gran desventaja, ya que estaban peleando contra dos jinchurikis, Naruto atacaba con ataques de viento para contrarrestar los relámpagos de Kosen y Bee de defendía con su armadura de rayos y a la vez atacaba con sus 8 espadas y Tsuchi tenia problemas defendiéndose, entonces Bee y Naruto atacaron a los hermanos elementales, pero esto lograron escapar, entonces Bee le dice a Naruto

- Y por que te estaban atacando -

- Madara esta haciendo sus movimientos –

- Y que haces por aquí y donde esta Souo-chan, no me digas que la dejaste botada -

- No como crees, recuerda que ella es mí… -

- Si lo se, pero no me has respondido que haces por aquí -

- Estoy en una misión, debo informar a todos los kages y líderes de aldea sobre una reunión que se va a realizar en konoha -

- Mmmm, ya veo es por eso que le vienes avisar a mi hermano -

- Así es –

- Bueno vamos yo también vengo llegando de una misión -

Así fue Naruto y Bee, partieron rumbo a la aldea, una vez ahí, Naruto le informo al Raikage sobre la reunión, el cual iba realizarse mañana, entonces los tres Naruto, Bee y el Raikage partieron a Konoha, pero gracias al Hiraishin no jutsu de Naruto llegaron a Konoha, una vez ahí, Bee hablo

- Todavía no me acostumbro a esa técnica, estoy mareado – completamente pálido estaba Bee

- Bueno Raikage-sama, vamos de inmediato, hablar con la Hokage -

Y así los tres fueron donde Tsunade, claro que Bee, iba tambaleando de un lado para el otro, aun mareado, al llegar a la torre, se encontraba Tsunade firmando papeles, Naruto golpeo la puerta, entonces Tsunade dio la orden de entrar, el raikage junto a Naruto entraron, y Bee se sentaba afuera a esperar

- Tsunade-sama, aquí esta el Raikage -

- Bien hecho Naruto, ahora se podrá comenzar con la reunión -

- Pero no estaba planeada para mañana

- No de hecho lo tenia pensado, que se realizara apenas llegaras tu, ya que quiero que estés en ella, pero como llegaste junto con el raikage, la haremos de inmediato – en ese momento Tsunade manda a llamar a Shizune – Shizune, quiero que reúnas a todos los que vinieron a la reunión, es hora de empezar con la reunión -

Y así fue, Shizune fue a buscar a todos los kages que asistieron, además de avisar a los líderes del clan de konoha juntos a sus hijos, a Shion, a Amaru, a la princesa del país de Nano y al feudal del país del acero incluso se encontraba Suou sentado en las piernas de Hinata esperando que iniciara la reunión, ya transcurrido unos minutos todos los nombrados están en un gran sala, entonces Tsunade hablo

- Me alegro que todos estén aquí, bien es hora de iniciar una estrategia para detener a Madara y Danzou, tienen algunas ideas

- Podemos ir a buscar su base y así darles un golpe bien fuerte – dijo Sasame

- No mejor formar el mejor ejércitos de todos nosotros y luego esperar que ellos hagan el primer intento – hablo el viejo Tsuchikage

- Y así fueron saliendo ideas, hasta que Tsunade hablo un tema muy delicado

- Ahora debemos idear un plan de apoyo, por si Madara llegara a utilizar a los bijuus que tiene

- Pero que podrá hacer el, tal vez pueda controlar a los bijuus, pero necesitara a humanos para poderlos sellarlos, ya que solamente tiene su esencia, nosotros tenemos dos jinchurikis, le podemos ganar – hablo el feudal del acero

- Puede ser, pero el tiene a 6 personas contando con el son 7, que puede sellar el poder de lo bijuus que a capturado – dijo el rubio, que ha estado callado desde que inicio la pelea

- A que te refieres muchacho – hablo el Tsuchikage

- Que Madara tiene a cinco poderosos aliados – respondió Naruto

- Y quien son – pregunto Hiashi

- Los hermanos elementales – dijo Naruto respondiendo a la pregunta de Hiashi

Todos se sorprendieron cuando escucharon lo que dijo el rubio, nadie podía creer de cómo Madara tenía a su servicio a esos ninjas, pero Hinata estaba con la duda, ya que nunca escucho hablar de ellos, entonces le pregunta a su padre

- Oto-san, quienes son esos ninjas -

- Ellos ninjas de rango S, buscados por los cincos países elementales, cada uno de ellos puede manejar un chakra elemental muy fácilmente, incluso los ninjas mas experimentados, al lado de ellos los puedes considerar un simple chunnin -

Hinata al escuchar esto se sorprendió, luego enfoco su mirada donde estaba Naruto y vio que este no estaba sorprendido, de hecho se le veía muy calmado, mientras lo observaba algo la saco de su mirada hacia Naruto, el cual fue una pregunta

- Y dime Naruto como sabes que los hermanos elementales están con Madara – pregunto Tsunade

- Por que antes de ir donde el Raikage me encontré con ellos de hecho fue dos de ellos – fue la respuesta de Naruto

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, al ver que Naruto se enfrento dos de ellos, Bee solamente miraba

- Pero gracias a Bee, que pude terminar pronto con la pelea, si no hubiera estado ahí, me hubiera demorado un poco más en llegar -

Tsunade le pregunto si se encontraba bien y el rubio le respondió que, ahora toda la sala estaba en silencio, ahora estaban en un gran dilema, ya que Madara tenía la ayuda de los hermanos elementales, entonces Naruto hablo

- A pesar que Madara tenga la ayuda de los hermanos elementales, aun tenemos una carta bajo la manga -

- A que te refieres guapo – hablo la mizukage

- De que hay un modo de poder controlar a los bijuus que tiene Madara en su poder -

Entonces en ese momento, todos se sorprendieron, al escuchar lo que decia el rubio, Tsunade y Bee se preocuparon, entonces Tsunade hablo

- Estas seguro de lo que vas a decir -

- No puedes hacerlo es solamente un… - dijo Bee

- A que te refieres muchacho, de que habla la hokage y mi hermano – hablo el raikage

- No se si sabrán, pero antiguamente Harishama Senju y Madara Uchiha, no eran los únicos que podían controlar a los bijuus, de hecho existe un tercero, mas bien era un clan completo el que podía hacerlo, se podría decir que era su kekengenkai -

- Y cual es ese clan del que hablas muchacho – dijo el tsuchikage

- Hace bastante tiempo atrás, en el antiguo país del remolino, vivía este clan, y este clan se le conocía como "Los Domadores de las Bestias", por su kekengenkai y actualmente existen dos herederos de ese clan -

- Vamos Naruto, déjate con rodeos y dinos como se llama ese clan – dijo Sasuke

- Ese clan se llama Uzumaki – fue lo que dijo Naruto

Si en un principio todos estaban asombrados, ahora todos estaban con la boca abierta, eso quería decir que Naruto es el heredero de ese clan, pero el había nombrado un segundo quien era ese segundo, era la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de todos, menos de Tsunade y Bee, entonces Shikaku hablo

- Naruto tu dijiste que había un segundo heredero en ese clan, quien es, donde esta -

Naruto pensó un momento y dijo

- La segunda persona, ustedes la conocen de hecho se encuentra aquí en esta sala –

Todos se miraban, quien era esa persona, entonces de pronto Hinata dedujo quien era, Naruto la miro y le dijo

- Hinata-dono al parecer te has dado cuenta de quien es esa persona -

Si – dijo tímidamente la ojiperla

Todos los que estaban reunidos, miraron a Hinata, la cual se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, entonces su padre le dijo

- Dinos Hinata quien es la segunda persona -

Entonces Hinata por instinto empezó acariciar la cabeza de Suou que estaba sentada en las piernas de ella, ahí todos se dieron cuenta a quien se referia Naruto y Hinata

- Así es la segunda heredera de mi clan, del clan Uzumaki es la pequeña Suou – dijo Naruto

Bueno aquí termino un capitulo de mi historia, perdonen por la demora, pero no tenia inspiración para este capitulo, pero al parecer esta volviendo, debo informar que quedan pocos capítulos a esta historia, 3 tal vez 2, para así terminar con Assassin y comenzar con otra historia, la cual va hacer totalmente diferente a las que eh escrito y claro que es NaruHina, le diría de que se trata, pero quiero dejarlo en secreto, bueno un adelanto, Hinata no pesca a Naruto al principio de la historia, bueno agradezco a todos los que me dejan review y espero que no se enojen conmigo por haberme demorado en subir la continuación, en fin eso no mas, nos vemos el próximo capitulo

**1.- El secreto de Suou 2 parte, inicia la preparación para la batalla**

Nos vemos

**Heero Kusanagi**


	13. El Secreto de Suou 2 parte

**13.- El secreto de Suou 2 parte, inicia la preparación para la batalla**

Así es la segunda heredera de mi clan, del clan Uzumaki es la pequeña Suou – dijo Naruto

Cuando escucharon estos todos se sorprendieron, exceptuando Tsunade, Bee y Hinata, entonces Sakura se levanta y le dice

Acaso estas loco, quieres mandar a un niña a una guerra - grito

Yo en ningún momento eh dicho eso, solamente dije que ella es la otra descendiente de mi clan, además hay algo que ustedes no saben y es momento de decirlo

Estas seguro Naruto – dijo Tsunade

Así es, Hokage-sama – respondio Naruto

A que te refieres dobe – pregunto Sasuke

Bueno lo que voy a contar a continuación, pocas personas lo sabe, y estas son Bee, Tsunade-sama y los sapos del monte Myobokuzan, todos ustedes saben que Suou es mi hija – dijo Naruto

Todos los que estaban presente asistieron en con la cabeza, Hinata estaba triste al recordar eso, su padre se dio cuenta de eso y además se dio cuenta que es lo que quería contar Naruto

Bueno en realidad ella no es mi hija de sangre – fue lo que dijo Naruto

Todos los presentes estaban asombrados por lo que dijo Naruto, Hinata no lo podía creer, entonces a todos le salió una pregunta en común, entonces Sasuke hablo nuevamente

Tu me dijiste eso Naruto, pero explica por que dices que Suou es descendiente de tu clan y no es tu hija, explícate mejor -

Ya voy a eso punto, Sasuke, en realidad Suou es mi prima – fue lo que dijo Naruto

Prácticamente a casi todos quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos, por lo que escucharon, Hinata no lo podía creer, en todo este tiempo Naruto crio a su sobrina como su hija, entonces se emociono al pensar que podía tener una oportunidad con su amado rubio, pero recordó su compromiso que el hijo del amigo de su padre, acaso nunca podrá ser feliz con la persona que ella ama, entonces salió de sus pensamiento con la voz de Naruto

Así es ella es mi sobrina, hace tiempo atrás, cuando me marche de la aldea, por un problema personal, decide ir a terminar mi entrenamiento del modo sennin, además de también concluir el entrenamiento que estaba haciendo con Bee, para poder controlar el poder del Kyuubi, luego de eso, Pa me conto algo sobre mi clan los cuales eran del extinto país del remolino, entonces decide ir a investigar, al llegar ahí, me pude encontrar con una inscripción que explicaban mi kekengenkai y pude entender mejor de por que mi entrenamiento para poder controlar el poder del Kyuubi se me hacia mas sencillo, luego de eso encontré un diario del antiguo líder del clan, el cual decía que el tubo dos hijas, la mayor iba a pasar a heredar el clan, pero la guerra que hubo, ambas hijas se tuvieron que marchar del clan dejando su país natal, la mayor llego a Konoha y conoció a mi padre

Todos escuchaban atentamente lo que estaba diciendo Naruto, pero cuando dijo lo ultimo dejo a varios sorprendidos, entonces siguió con el relato

Asi es, conocio a mi padre Minato Namikaze, más conocido como el rayo amarillo de Konoha, nombrado por ustedes el cuarto Hokage, mi madre Kushina Uzumaki ambos se enamoraron y luego se casaron y me tuvieron a mi, la otra hija del líder del clan Uzumaki ella se marcho a un pueblo muy lejano, allí ella empezó a vivir, hasta que conoció a un hombre llamado Setsuna Yagami, al igual que mis padres estos se enamoraron, cuando estaba buscando mas información de mi familia, llegue a este pueblo, conocí a mi tía y su esposo, estuve conviviendo un tiempo con ellos, luego de eso nació Suou, además el verdadero papá de Suou fue el que me enseño el Tekken, un día salí a dar un vuelta con la pequeña, al momento de volver a la aldea, esta estaba completamente destruida, fui rápidamente a la casa de mi tía y a llegar ya era demasiado tarde ella había muerto, entonces logre escuchar unos sonidos cerca de ahí, al acercarme pude ver al padre de Suou muy mal herido, entonces me acerque a el entonces el me dice que cuide de Suou como si fuera mi propia hija, luego de eso murió, luego de eso, entonces hice varias tumbas para todos los habitantes del pueblo, ese mismo día, me marche nuevamente al monte Myobokuzan y desde entonces eh criado a Suou como mi propia hija, discúlpenme todos por a ver guardado este secreto – termino por decir Naruto

Todos estaban callados, no se atrevían a decir nada, Hinata tenía lágrimas en sus bellos ojos no sabia que decir, ahora que sabia la verdad de su amor se sentía triste por el, pero aparte de eso se sentía triste por que Naruto desde que llego de vuelta a Konoha estaba distante de ella y no han podido hablar y aclarar todo el malentendido, luego de un momento de silencio en la sala, Tsunade volvió hablar

Entonces que vamos hacer con respecto a esto, lo más posible es que Madara también sepa de la existencia de Suou, que opinan que hagamos –

Todos empezaron a pensar sobre lo que iban hacer, entonces Naruto nuevamente toma la palabra

Lo mejor es que Suou no permanezca aquí en la aldea, ya que lo más probable que Madara piense atacar aquí –

Entonces donde la podemos llevar – pregunto Sasuke

Lo mejor es llevarla al monte Myobokuzan, ahí estará segura, los sapos la podrán cuidar –

Entonces esta decidido la pequeña Suou ira al monte de los sapos – dijo Hiashi

Pero quien la llevara hacia allá, no creo que pueda hacer un viaje de dos semanas ella sola – dijo Tsunade

Hinata-dono la llevara hacia allá – fue lo que dijo Naruto

Hinata se sorprendió por lo que dijo Naruto, entonces rápidamente se paro de su lugar, no sin antes dejar a Suou sobre la mesa y dice

Por que Naruto-kun, me eh vuelto muy fuerte, yo puedo luchar en esa batalla – dijo la ojiperla

NO, lo eh dicho y punto, tu llevaras a Suou al monte Myobokuzan – dijo prácticamente gritando el rubio - espero que no le moleste Hiashi-san – dijo Naruto un poco calmado

No para nada – respondió este

Entonces esta decidido, mañana parten, el viaje es de dos semanas, Suou conoce el recorrido, bueno a continuación hablaremos sobre cual será la mejor opción de atacar o esperar el ataque -

Hinata estaba realmente molesta y triste a la vez, su amado rubio, la estaba despreciando, entonces que significo todo ese arduo entrenamiento, entonces sin mas decidió pedir permiso y salir de la sala, su padre la otorgo y salió, detrás de ella salía Suou para acompañarla, entonces dejaron a todos adentro para seguir con la reunión, al salir afuera, Hinata va donde un árbol y por frustración lo golpea dejando su mano marcada, Suou se acerca a ella y le dice

Que pasa oka-san, estas enojada con oto-san -

Ah? –

Si estas enojada con oto-san por dejarte a un lado -

No para nada, por que lo dices –

No por nada, pero sabes oto-san no quiere que te pase nada, por eso dijo que no fueras a pelear –

Tú crees, Suou-chan

Claro – le dijo mientras le otorgaba una sonrisa, entonces le dice Hinata se acuerda de algo y le pregunta a Suou

Suou-chan, tu sabias que Naruto-kun no es tu padre – dijo Hinata

Claro, que lo se, a pesar que es mi primo, lo quiero como si fuera mi propio padre, el me a criado siempre, por eso no lo puedo ver como mi primo, sino como mi oto-san – fue la respuesta de Suou

Mmm, ya veo… y sabes si a Naruto-kun le gusta alguien –

Mmm, no lo se, bueno cuando estábamos de viaje, muchas mujeres se acercaban a el, pero el no les tomaba atención una vez escuche que su corazón le pertenece a una sola mujer, si eso fue lo que dijo –

En serio, y no sabes quien es esa mujer – pregunto Hinata

No lo se, pero sospecho que eres tu oka-san –

Entonces Hinata se sonrojo por lo que dijo Suou, entonces siguieron conversando, mientras eso pasaba, en otro lugar se encontraba Madara y Danzou conversando

En dos semanas más, daremos nuestro ataque –

Estas seguro – pregunto Danzou

Así es, en dos semanas mas, Konoha conocerá mi poder -

Entonces iré a preparan el ejercito y a los hermanos elementales – dijo Danzou mientras se marchaba

Muy pronto podre tener el poder del Juubi, muy pronto, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA –

* * *

Bueno aquí otro capitulo de la historia, ahora se supo toda la verdad sobre Suou, Hinata hará algo para volver a ganar el corazón del rubio, ambos lados se empezaron a mover para la batalla final, que pasara ahora, el próximo capitulo se llamara

**14.- El ataque sorpresivo**

Que pasara en este capitulo, quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia, debo informar que queda pocos capítulos, tal vez 4 o 5, y luego empezara una nueva historia, y espero que la sigan al igual que esta, bueno eso no mas

Xau

**Heero Kusanagi**

Pd: en mi perfil a un link de un foro de rol de Naruto, quisiera que todos los que leen mi historia puedan participar en el foro, ahí pueden ser ninjas de konoha, de suna, de la niebla, etc, inclusive todavía hay dos puestos de kage los cuales son la Hierba y la roca, los invito a participar en este foro, bueno eso no mas


	14. Ataque Sorpresa

**14.- El ataque sorpresivo**

Al día siguiente Naruto se encontraba, en la puerta de la aldea despidiéndose de Hinata y Suou.

- Bueno Suou hazle caso a Hyuuga-dono y cuando lleguen, pídele a Fukasaku-oji san enviar un sapo par informarme – dijo Naruto

- Si otou-san – respondió Suou, dando una sonrisa

Luego de eso Naruto se acerco a Hinata, cabe decir que la ojiperla, estaba nerviosa Naruto la miraba de una manera, que ni ella misma podía describir, esa mirada expresaba, preocupación, pena pero además había otro sentimiento y ese era de amor, pero lo que no se esperaba Hinata era lo que iba a pasar o hacer Naruto, el rubio sin previo aviso abrazo a Hinata, la ojiperla se sonrojo al extremo, Suou estaba feliz

- Por favor cuídate, después que termine todo esto necesito hablar contigo de algo importante – fue lo que dijo Naruto al oído de Hinata

El rubio se separo de Hinata, entonces la peliazul y la pelirojo empezaron su camino hacia el monte Myobokuzan, mientras que Naruto las observaba perderse por el gran bosque de Konoha, entonces se da media vuelta y regresa a su departamento.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, se ve a Madara conversado con los hermanos elementales, cuando de pronto aparece Zetsu

- Madara, la segunda heredera del clan Uzumaki se marcha de Konoha – dijo Zetsu a Madara – pero no va sola, la acompaña una ninja del Clan Hyuuga

- Mmm, ya veo – Madara mira a los hermanos elementales y veo como se puso Kaze al escuchar nombrar al pequeña, entonces sonríe levemente y dice

- Bien, Kaze te gustaría ir por la pequeña –

Kaze afirma con la cabeza y sonríe, Madara entonces da la orden de que Kaze valla en búsqueda de la pequeña niña, la peliceleste se levanta de inmediato, pero la detiene su hermano Hi y este le dice

- Se que tienes sentimientos por el Uzumaki desde esa vez que te derroto, pero ten cuidado, escuchaste a Zetsu la acompaña un ninja del clan Hyuuga, ellos son fuertes –

- No te preocupes Hi-niisan, tendré cuidado –

Entonces Kaze desaparece en un torbellino de viento, mientras que sus hermanos la observaban marcharse.

Hinata caminaba junto con Suou y la pequeña no paraba de sonreir entonces Hinata le pregunta

- Suou-chan por que sonríes –

- Es que oto-san abrazo a oka-san y eso me hace feliz, significa que pronto seremos una familia y tendre un hermanito o hermanita, a pesar que prefiero tener un hermanito –

Hinata se sonrojo por lo que escucho de la pequeña, entonces pensó si eso sucedía tendría que casarse con su amado rubio, la idea le gusto bastante, pero recordó el problema que tiene y ese era que tenia que casarse con el hijo del mejor amigo de su padre, la ojiperla recordó todas la veces que le preguntaba a su padre, sobre quien era la persona que tenia que casarse, pero su padre siempre le respondía, pero fue sacada de la realidad cuando de pronto logra sentir un gran chakra, abre los ojos y se da cuenta que al frente de ella se encontraba una chica muy linda, de ojos y pelo celeste, pero se dio cuenta que Suou se escondía detrás de ella entonces activa el byakugan y logra ver que la mujer tiene una gran cantidad de chakra entonces la peliceleste habla

- Oye tú, entrégame a mi hija –

Hinata al escuchar esto se molesta entonces dice

- Ella no es tu hija, es mi HIJA – gritando esto último la bella ojiperla

Kaze al escuchar esto, le sale una vena en la frente y también grita

- NO ELLA ES MI HIJA, YO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE NARUTO-KUN –

- YO TAMBIEN ESTOY ENAMORADA DE EL – grito Hinata

- NO EL ES SOLO MIO Y DE NADIE MAS – volvió a gritar Kaze

- NO ES MIO – respondió Hinata

Kaze se calma y entonces se le ocurre una idea

- Tengo una idea, el que gane esta pelea se quedara con Naruto-kun – dijo Kaze seriamente

- Naruto-kun no es ningún trofeo – defendió Hinata a su amado rubio

- Entonces estas admitiendo tu derrota y dejaras a Naruto-kun en paz – sonríe triunfalmente Kaze

Hinata ya no aguanto más y se coloco en posición del taijutsu de su clan, Kaze sonríe y también se coloca en posición de pelea, entonces Hinata habla

- Suou-chan escóndete, me sentiría realmente mal si te llegara a pasar algo –

- Pero oka-san – dijo preocupada Suou

- Por favor, hazme caso Suou-chan –

- Esta bien oka-san –

Entonces Suou se esconde detrás de unos arbustos, y sin avisar Kaze hace su primer movimiento

**- Fuuton: Renkuudan (Elemento Aire: Bala de Aire Taladradora)** – lanzando una potente bala de aire

Hinata esquiva el ataque gracias a que tenia el byakugan activado, luego de eso Kaze siguió lanzando ataque uno tras uno, gracias a su gran flexibilidad y el byakugan, entonces Kaze hace su siguiente movimiento

**- Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba (Elemento Viento: Espada de Viento)** – generando una espada de viento, entonces se lanza al ataque contra Hinata

Hinata logra a penas esquivar el ataque, ya que Kaze había aumentado su velocidad gracias al viento que estaba generando, pero por el producto del ataque de Kaze recibió una cortada en el brazo, no era profunda pero le estaba sangrando bastante, entonces la peliazul logra decir

- Estas en mi rango –

Entonces Hinata dice

**- Hakke Rokujūyonshō (Círculo celestial, 64 puntos de adivinación) – **Entonces Hinata empieza a golpear a Kaze

**- Hakke nishō (ocho trigres, dos palmas), yonshō (cuatro palmas), hashō (ocho palmas), jūrokushō (dieciséis palmas), sanjūnishō (treinta y dos palmas), rokuijuū yonshō (sesenta y cuatro palmas)** – dijo Hinata al finalizar su ataque

Entonces Kaze sale disparada contra varios arboles, Hinata sonríe triunfalmente y se lleva la mano donde estaba herida, iba a ver a Suou cuando de pronto Kaze sale entre los arboles y dice

- Me las pagaras maldita –

Entonces de un rápido movimiento dice

**- Fuuton: Kaze no Ken (elemento Viento: Golpe de Viento)** – entonces de su puño sale una gran cantidad de aire golpeando a la ojiperla

La peliazul sale disparada por el potente golpe de viento, que había realizado Kaze, al tocar el suelo, Kaze se preparaba para su nuevo ataque

**- Fuuton: Atsugai (Elemento Viento: Presión de Daño)** – entonces de su boca sale una gran cantidad de aire comprimido en dirección de Hinata

La bella heredera del clan Hyuuga alcanzo a esquivar el ataque de Kaze y se levanta con pequeños cortes por todas partes, entonces vuelve a colocar en posición de ataque, Kaze cansada de esto decide poner fin

- Me canse de todo esto, ahora veras mi técnica mas poderosa – dijo seriamente Kaze

Hace unos sellos rápidamente y dice

**- Fuuton: Ryu Kami no Kaze (Elemento Viento: Dios Dragon de Viento)** – entonces detrás de Kaze se forma una gran dragón alado formado de aire, entonces con un solo movimiento de la mano de Kaze, el dragón es lanzado hacia Hinata, entonces la heredera del clan Hyuuga empieza a trazas movimiento con sus manos y dice

**- Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō (Red de Chakra) – **entonces aparece una especie de red de chakra que protegía a Hinata, el dragón al chocar con la técnica defensiva de la Hyuuga, empezaron a lanzar varias descargas, pero el dragón era mas poderoso, destruyendo la defensa de la hyuuga, entonces la bella heredera, sale disparada contra los arboles, resultando con grandes heridas, la pequeña Suou al ver esto, sale rápidamente al auxilio de Hinata, pero rápidamente Kaze la golpea en la nuca, dejándola inconsciente y luego llevársela del lugar, pasan los minutos y se ve a una Hinata arrastrarse por el suelo lleno de heridas, cuando de pronto se ven dos sombras saltar y acercarse al lugar, entonces una hablo

- Hay una muchacha herida –

- Tienes razón –

Entonces una de las sombras se sorprendió al ver la bandana de Hinata y dice

- Oh no es de Konoha, apúrate Kaerutora, ve a buscar a Naruto-chan yo cuidare de la muchacha -

- Si Shima-sama –

Entonces la pequeña rana salta a un estanque de un monumento de un sapo, y de pronto se encontraba cerca de Konha, y entonces se dirigió al apartamento del rubio, que justo estaba saliendo de el, entonces dice

- Naruto-sama, con Shima-sama hemos encontrado una ninja de Konoha – dijo la pequeña rana

Entonces en ese momento Naruto se preocupo y pensó

_- Hinata_ –

Entonces rápidamente dice

**- Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu del Dios del Trueno Volador) –**

Entonces por toda la aldea, se ve una estala roja yendo hacia la entrada de esta misma, y perderse por el bosque, luego de unos instantes se ve Naruto parado al lado de Hinata sorprendido, al verla llena de heridas, entonces se acerca la abraza y grita

- HINATA –

* * *

Bueno aquí termina un nuevo capitulo de este fic, disculpen la demora, gracias a todos los que me siguen, también debo agradecer a una persona muy especial para mi, se lo debo a ella, gracias a ella volvió mi inspiración, bueno los dejo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Xau

**Heero Kusanagi**


	15. Comienza la Guerra

Eh aquí, estoy de vuelta, perdón a todos, si me demore en la continuación, no pense que la Universidad me quitara tiempo, realmente lo siento pero aquí estoy de vuelta, con las pilas recargadas y listo para seguir con los fic

* * *

**15.- Comienza la Guerra**

_Entonces por toda la aldea, se ve una estela roja yendo hacia la entrada de esta misma, y perderse por el bosque, luego de unos instantes se ve Naruto parado al lado de Hinata sorprendido, al verla llena de heridas, entonces se acerca la abraza y grita_

_HINATA –_

Naruto llevo rápidamente de vuelta a la aldea, a pesar que las heridas eran muy severas, no tenía peligro alguno, cuando llego al hospital, llamo de inmediato a Tsunade, para que revisara personalmente a Hinata, Tsunade al ver el estado que venia la ojiblanco, no dudo en atenderla inmediatamente, llamando a sus alumnas, comenzaron con la operación, Naruto se encargo de llamar a todos e informar de lo que había sucedido, los primeros en llegar fueron Hiashi, Hanabi, Neji y Tenten, esta ultima se encontraba en la casa de los Hyuuga, luego comenzaron a llegar todos los demás, Sasuke pudo ver como estaba su amigo al verlo sentado con la cabeza baja al frente de la sala de operaciones donde se encontraba Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura e Ino, cuando se iba a cerca a Naruto para conversar, en ese momento sale Tsunade acompañada de sus alumnas, Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar y preguntar por el estado de Hinata

- Como se encuentra –

- Se encuentra bien, las heridas solamente llegaron a dañarla por fuera, su red de chakra no se vio comprometida, solamente debe permanecer con reposo, pero me pareció algo extraño -

- Que cosa? -

- Sus heridas, no fueron hechas por ninguna arma, más bien como si fuera de chakra -

Naruto escucho lo que dijo Tsunade, entonces dijo

- De hecho si fue hecho con chakra, para ser mas exacto chakra fuuton –

Tsunade escucha y dice

- Fuuton, estas seguro? –

- Si estoy seguro, y se quien fue lo que hizo -

Hiashi que se acercaba donde estaba Tsunade y Naruto, al escuchar lo que dice el rubio se acerca rápidamente donde estaba y lo levanta de la ropa totalmente enojado

- QUE? SABES QUIEN LO HIZO Y AUN ASI DEJASTE QUE MI HIJA FUERA SOLA –

Grito un enojado Hiashi a Naruto, Tsunade trataba de calmar al padre de la ojiperla, entonces se escucho decir un Naruto totalmente triste

- Lo siento -

- Que? – dijieron Tsunade y Hiashi

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención que Hinata-chan resultara herida, no sabia que Madara, iba a comenzar a moverse mucho antes de lo planeado, por eso lo siento y le prometo que no volverá a suceder, protegeré a la aldea y a todos sus habitantes –

Hiashi escucho lo que dijo el rubio, entonces lo soltó se dio media vuelta y dijo

- Lo se, se que podrás cumplir esa promesa, disculpa por lo de hace poco -

- No se preocupe Hiashi-san, lo entendería perfectamente si le pasara alguna cosa a Suou o si tuviera alguna hija –

Esto ultimo lo dijo algo sonrojado, al recordar su compromiso con Hinata, Hiashi y Tsunade al verlo dan una leve sonrisa y el líder del clan Hyuuga dice

- Eres igual que tu padre, pero tienes el carácter de tu madre, se que mi hija estará en buenas manos contigo, Tsunade-sama mi hija puede recibir visitas -

- Si puede ahora ya debería estar en su habitación asignada -

- Bien…Naruto ve a verla -

- Pero señor y usted, es su padre –

- Lo se, pero tu estas siempre presente en el corazón de mi hija, por eso ve a verla, además me imagino que quiere que tu seas lo primero que vea, cuando abra los ojos, cualquier cosa me informas -

Dijo Hiashi comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del hospital seguida de Hanabi, una vez que se marcho Naruto, inclino la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento, iba a comenzar a caminar cuando habla nuevamente

- Tsunade-obachan, una vez que Hinata-chan despierte quiero que reúnas a todos para dar a conocer un nuevo plan de ataque –

Luego comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto donde estaba Hinata, una vez ahí entra, se acerca donde estaba totalmente una Hinata totalmente vendada y con los ojos cerrados, Naruto se acerca a la orilla de la cama, se sienta y toma la mano de Hinata, a pesar que Hinata estaba durmiendo pudo sentir la acción del ojiazul, sin saber que era el, pero aun así un hermoso sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, Naruto al verlo dio una sonrisa y con la otra mano, acaricio la mejilla de Hinata, el sonrojo de la bella ojiperla aumento, como si supiera de quien se trataba, inconcientemente llamo a su eterno amor

- Naru…Naruto-kun –

Naruto sabia que Hinata seguía durmiendo por producto de los sedantes, pero aun así le respondió

- Dime Hina-chan aquí estoy –

- Naruto-kun, me dijiste Hina-chan que feliz me hace, pero…- dijo aun durmiendo

- Que sucede? –

- Por mi falta de poder, se llevaron a Suou-chan, realmente disculpa – dijo votando una lagrima inconcientemente, Naruto con la mano que tenia en la mejilla de Hinata, le limpia la lagrima y le dice

- No es así Hina-chan, yo tuve la culpa, me confié al pensar que Madara iba a adelantar sus planes, y tu no eres débil eres muy fuerte, así que ahora descansa –

Hinata aun durmiendo y pensando que todo era un sueño, dice finalmente

- Naruto-kun tú aun me sigues queriendo, por que yo si, nunca eh dejado de amarte, cada día que pasa, te amo más –

Naruto al escuchar esto, da una sonrisa y dice muy cerca del oído de Hinata

- Yo también Hina-chan, yo también –

Luego de eso Naruto le da un beso en los labios a Hinata, dejando a una Hinata sonriente, sonrojada y soñando el doble, se levanto de la cama y se fue a sentar a un sillón que se encontraba en la habitación y luego quedarse dormido-

Han paso dos días, desde que Hinata esta en el hospital, entonces la heredera del clan Hyuuga por fin comienza abrir los ojos, la luz le afecta de inmediato, pestañea algunas veces para acostumbrase a la luz y se da cuenta que esta en una habitación completamente blanca, se sienta lentamente en la cama y reconoce el lugar como una de las habitaciones del hospital, sigue observando el lugar cuando se lleva una gran sorpresa, aun en el sillón se encontraba durmiendo Naruto, el cual no se había movido del lugar salvo para ir a comer o ir al baño, entonces lentamente Hinata se levanta de la cama y comienza a caminar hacia el rubio se acerca lentamente, entonces recuerda su "sueño" e inconcientemente se lleva sus dedos a los labios y piensa

- _Abre soñado eso, realmente fue un sueño ese beso y que Naruto-kun me dijo que también me amaba, deja de pensar en esas cosas Hinata, el te lo dijo no directamente pero el no me quiere _– ante tal pensamiento Hinata, se pone triste y baja la mirada, pero de pronto la vuelve a subir y nuevamente piensa – _si no tengo su corazón por lo menos quiero tener un beso suyo _– entonces Hinata comienza acercarse a Naruto, cuando de pronto

- No deberías estar descansando – Naruto había despertado, haciendo que la ojiperla se llevara un gran susto y el sonrojo apareciera

- Eh…eh…yo…bueno…lo que…pasa…yo – decía una nerviosa Hinata

Naruto se levanto del sillón y lentamente, la llevo hacia la cama y se acostara, entonces le dice

- Vuelvo enseguida, avisare que ya despertaste –

Acto seguido Naruto salio de la habitación, mientras esto ocurría en otro lugar del país del fuego, Madara se encontraba en la habitación de la pequeña Suou donde estaba prisionera

- No te pienso ayudar anciano -

- Anciano? Jajajaja eres igual a Naruto-kun, pero yo no te necesito realmente, ya que por la persona que voy es otra, tu simplemente eres la carnada – acto seguido Madara se retira de la habitación, dejando una Suou completamente enojada

Oto-san, Oka-san sálvenme – dijo abrazando sus pequeñas piernas

Volviendo a Konoha, han pasado una semana desde que Hinata salio del Hospital, fue entrenada por Naruto y su padre, ya que les había pedido el favor, ese día todos se encontraban en la casa del Uchiha, hablando sobre el nuevo plan que harían.

- Como les dije, cada uno se tendrá que enfrentar un hermano elemental, Sasuke se enfrentara a Danzou, los demás se enfrentaran con los restantes –

- Y tú que harás Naruto – pregunto Gaara

- Yo me enfrentare a Madara directamente – dijo seriamente Naruto

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que dijo Naruto, el enfrentarse a Madara el solo, era cierto que el se había vuelto fuerte y ah podido controlar el zorro, pero aun así enfrentarse el solo

- QUE? Estas loco, ni lo pienses, yo te ayudare –

- No Tsunade-obachan tú te debes quedar a cuidar la aldea, o tener un grupo de apoyo para los otros que están luchando -

Tsunade se quedo callada, Naruto tenia razón debía velar por su aldea o tener como recurso un grupo de apoyo, después de algunas horas de haber detallado el plan, cada quien se fue para sus respectivas casas, ya que al día siguiente partirían hacia la batalla final.

Y esa mañana llego, todos los que participarían en esa batalla se encontraban en las puertas de la aldea, los demás grupos de las otras aldeas se encontrarían en el punto estratégico que habían realizado en el plan anterior

Bien es hora de que Madara conozca realmente a los ninjas de Konoha, es hora que "Comience la Guerra" – dijo Naruto a todos los que estaban reunidos los cuales gritaron un fuerte grito de guerra

* * *

Bueno aquí esta la continuación, espero que allá sido de su agrado, nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo quedan dos o tres y termina el fic, pero eh estado pensando que creo debe haber una segunda temporada no se, primero debo ver mis otros fic, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Xau

**Heero Kusanagi**

PD: no quiece nombrar a los que pelearan con los hermanos elementales para que sea sorpresa**...XD  
**


End file.
